


Broken

by Edelgarde



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Mind Break, Mind Control, Multi, Other, Sex Toys, Succubus, Tentacle Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edelgarde/pseuds/Edelgarde
Summary: Although Karis is considered a very powerful demon, it's not in the battlefield where she displays her huge strength. In this modern AU, where Karis is not invading Sander; she hides in the shadows to plan something terrible. What could be going through her mind?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, how do you do?
> 
> So, you may know me already, I posted on some other sites already. However, I wasn't satisfied with my last works, so I decided to delete them. I apologize if you enjoyed them but trust me, this is for a good reason.
> 
> You may be confused so I'll explain some bits. You may not know Eriloth or Incoloord by their names. You met them as mid stage bosses during Sander dungeons. I decided to use them because they fit the plot. You can expect other less known characters from Sander to show up as well.
> 
> This is my new fic. Like my last work it will have a dark theme and be filled with various NSFW elements. Some of them may hurt your sensibilities…
> 
> As a warning, this fic has violence and non-con sex. If that is not ok with you, I encourage you to read something else.
> 
> Also, this is very important: I don't encourage nor approve rape or any related activity. I strongly believe every person has the right and freedom to choose who they want to have sexual relationships with. What happens in this fic is a mere work of fiction, and any resemblance with reality is mere coincidence.

The demons that threat all life in Elyos are many, and all of them are special in their own way. From the brutes that muscle their way through the battlefield, to the mighty generals who oversee the battle from their ivory thrones. All of them have their quirks, and their weaknesses. It is as if demons were limited by nature to be either a strong superior creature, or just cannon fodder. But that was inaccurate for some of them. Some demons also possesed skills that could boost them to the top with low effort. Taking the power of other beings away, corrupting their minds, getting allies while removing enemies… Are quite common abilities for a very special breed of demons.

"Lady Karis, we finished preparations. Everything is ready for the operation,"

When someone thinks of a demon lair, a dimly lit room filled with computers and dozens of operatives keeping track of the endless feed of information flooding each screen is probably the last thing to came up to their minds. But there they were. The demon lady known as Karys was in the middle of the room, surrounded by her underlings. She was looking into a large table a set of holographic projections. The names and pictures of eight individuals came up, alongside a wide array of information regarding them that ranged from simple food preferences to ethics and morals.

Karis was an interesting individual. She was a high ranked demon, however she was a succubus. A kind of demon oftenly considered as a low rank. Not cannon fodder, but not great either. However, she managed to ascend her way through the demon ranks thanks to her many achievements. It took her a good deal of time and effort to be where she was now: the leader of her own demon battalion. A unit that she built exclusively of fellow succubi.

Like her kin, Karis shared most of the common succubus traits. A couple of black horns, big red wings on her back, a tail ended in a pointy heart shape and a light grey skin. Coupled with a beautiful face, a sweet voice and an outrageous body. Although she was taller than any of her underlings and definitive more gifted. Her red hair stood out among her followers, and so did her fashion sense. Daring even for succubus, when she wasn't wearing a disguise, Karis would be seen wearing something that seemed like a leather suit. A piece of cloth that hugged her body, highlighting her desirable frame and letting few to nothing to imagination.

Karis leaned towards the screen, holding the holographic display in her hands as she wondered who should be her first target.

"Lady Karis?" Her follower asked. Karis looked at her. Erilot, her second in command. A blonde succubus with a taste for black leader clothes and spikes. Despite her playful looks, she was the brute force of Karis unit, both in and outside the battlefield.

They weren't like the other demon battalions. Their fighting style was way more passive. They barely have to fight with their sharp claws at all. Most of their battles are decided outside the ring. Through the use of persuasion, seduction, corruption and many other succubus specialties.

"Let's go after the girls first…," She finally said, looking back at Erilot. She bowed to her master and got moving already. Karis checked once again the data in her screen, casting aside the men and having a better look at the girls "After we get these ladies, those dudes are going to come right into our trap…"

Demons weren't so active now a days. Since the foundation of demon hunting teams, the otherworldly monsters may have learned a lesson or two. Specially due to the members of one of the most famous one, known as the El Search Party. Responsibles for the destruction of many demon lords, the team was leaded by Elsword, and their members followed him without hesitation. However, since the present days are quite peaceful, they decided to spend some time on their own activities.

Two of them, in particular, have developed a liking for racing. They started participating in harmless competitions on certain events, but somehow ended up getting involved with urban races, illegal ones in particular.

"Looks like you lose again!" A certain purple haired mage said, mocking on a group of annoyed brats that were a bit too salty about losing again.

"Leave them be, Aisha," A silver haired girl said from the driver seat "Just take the money from the bet and lets get out of here before the cops arrive,"

"Yeah, yeah. It wouldn't be good for us to be caught doing this huh?" Aisha said, snatching a hat full of cash from one of the boys who could do nothing more than watch the green papers go. She slid through the car hood and jumped on the passenger seat. Their car was an outstanding model. A retro sporty convertible with a large piece of its engine poking out of the hood. Only two seats, no seat belts and barely any space on the back. The car made a huge sounds with the slightest touch of the gas pedal. One of the many advantages of having a rich friend named Eve.

"Let's bail," Aisha said.

Without waiting, Eve smashed the pedal, prompting the car back to life. It made its way out of the scene leading a trail of smoke behind. She moved through the night traffic at an incredible speed, angering and scaring any other driver on the road. She would do a dangerous drift on every turn, or a daring maneuver to get through the middle of a couple of cars. A dangerous driving that didn't seemed to bother her passenger at all. Actually, Aisha was just checking her phone.

"Got any plans for today?" Eve asked, her eyes still on the road.

"Yeah, I have to met up with a guy," Aisha said "Actually it would be nice if you can drop me around here,"

"A guy? Your boyfriend?"

"Nah, just some guy for magic things,"

"Are you meeting with a demon? Want me to go with you?"

"Nope, don't worry Eve, I do this stuff every day."

The Void princess smiled at her. Eve finally stopped the car around the place Aisha suggested. She waited until her friend disappeared inside of one of the buildings before storming her way out of there. Belder has totally overgrow since the demons were defeated. The old and small town was now a huge metropolis with an overly complex road system that turned into urban racer territory at night.

Eve suddenly felt a bit frustrated. She wasn't happy about Aisha ditching her this early in the night. Unconsciously, she was accelerating even more now. She made her way to the highway, where she put her car to the limit without much care of the other cars around her. Until she noticed something behind her. A black car driven by an unknown guy was tailing her. It looked like an unmodified car to her, but it was able to keep up with her own ride. The guy flashed his lights at her. An obvious invitation for a race.

She took him on the challenge and immediately crushed her gas pedal. Her car jumped from the acceleration and started to leave the other guy behind. But the traffic ahead was more congested, and it forced Eve to maneuver through it. Her car was fast, but it wasn't that good with these kind of movements. Her rival didn't took long to catch up. She found a trash truck in front of her blocking almost both lanes and couldn't move forward any more. Unfortunately for her, the black car was slim enough to fit and pass the truck, getting a huge advantage on her.

When the truck finally got out of the way, Eve saw the black car so far ahead that it was stupid to keep trying. She resigned to follow it and see what he wanted. It was a pretty common tradition between urban racers. If you lose a race you usually have to pay some money. If you don't, you may get in trouble with the mob.

The black car drove into a towering parking slot. There wasn't a barrier at the entrance, or rather it was pretty busted. She parked behind him and waited for them to get out of the car. While it was a tradition, it was still kind of dangerous. Eve left her two drones at home, since both of them heavily disapprove her racing habits, but she still had the metal rod that Aisha uses for her magic on the passenger seat. The guy got out of the car.

He wasn't anything special. It was actually a bit weird. A young boy with a bowl cut wearing a blue suit. He was even wearing glasses. Interestingly enough, he had a pair of beautiful red eyes. Eve step out of the car and met with him.

"So, what do you want?" Eve questioned with irritated tone. Though losing was rather painful, not having accepted the challenge would make her even more frustrated now. It was a bit late for lamentations though.

"Just to have some fun. Why don't you come with me to meet some friends?" The guy said.

"I don't do that kind of thing. If you want money just say it, if not, then don't waste my time you punk."

"Oh, call me Incoolord. And really, you don't want to miss this party. You have been specially invited…"

It was then that Eve finally realized. There was something off with this guy. He had a dark aura overflowing from him. And concentrating enough, Eve felt what looked like a trail of magic. Something like a disguise. It didn't took her much effort after realizing that to tear apart his illusions. The same tame boy was before her, but now he had a pair of horns and wings on him, as well as a much more hideous smile.

"This guy is a demon!" Was what Eve thought as she ran back into her, trying to reach for the metal rod. Not the best anti-demon weapon, but it was enough to smash that smile out of his face. Unfortunately the demon beat her to it. Using some kind of teleportation, he appeared in front of her, shoving her away from the car. Eve trip and fell on her back, which only fueled her anger more. But the demon wasn't going to let her get away. He was probably faster on foot than on car, as he was immediately over her. Eve kick his legs before he could do anything, making him fall next to her. She rolled out of his reach and stood up, going after the car again.

Incoolord quickly got up, and charged against her. He slammed himself against her back, managing to press her against the car hood. He reached for her hands to try and hold her in place, but Eve quickly lifted her head, headbutting him in the face. She turned around and kicked him again in the gut, but he grab her leg and pulled her down with him. The incubus rolled over her, crawling on top of Eve and straddling her against the ground. He lunged his claws at her face, Eve quickly covered with her arms.

She managed to block his attack and tried to punch his face, but he grabbed her by the wrists. Unable to shake him off, Incoolord was already grinning at her. However, with a surprising flexibility, Eve lifted her leg enough throw it around his neck and easily peeled him from her. He smashed the back of his head on the ground as Eve pushed him away and made a room for that metal rod again.

"Too late," a female voice said. Eve found someone sitting on the passenger seat, with the metal rod in her hands. A blonde succubus playfully looked at her, distracting Eve just enough to Incoolord to get up and grab her from behind. Eve tried to fend him off kicking and elbowing behind her, but he managed to stay out of her attacks.

"Incoolord, please, you're embarrassing yourself. Can't you even capture an unarmed girl?" Erilot said with a mocking tone.

"I was just enjoying her feistiness," Incoloord said.

Erilot made her way next to Eve. With Aisha's staf still on her hands, she used the tip to lift Eve's head, looking her in the eye from up close. A mistake that lead to her being headbutted in the face. Erilot backed away for a second, with her hand on her face. A red line appeared down her nose. She angry returned the favor, shoving Aisha's stuff on Eve's gut. The hard metal felt like a blasting punch on her stomach. Eve would have been on the ground if it weren't by the incubus holding her. He pushed her up again to face Erilot, who was preparing to hit her again.

"It seems like you need to be taught a lesson," Erilot said, swinging the staff against Eve. It hit her on the side, making her squirm under the other demon grasp. "This is just your fault. Incoolord here made a nice invitation for you, that you just rejected… was it worth going through this for that?"

Erilot swung again, hitting her in the temple. A red line of blood ran across Eve's forehead as she started to feel unconscious. Erilot lifted her face again, a new hit, this time from the other end, stung Eve on the stomach. She felt a strong nausea from being hit. Erilot was already going to swing at her again when Eve suddenly kicked her down the navel with enough strength to make Erilot trip and hit the car door.

The knockback also made Incoolord trip over and fell with Eve on top of him. She tried to escape again, but the incubus was able to predict that. He quickly rolled, pressing Eve against the floor. He took a hold of her arms and bend them against her back, forcing her to stay down.

"Damn, this girl is tougher than we thought. Who's embarrassing themself now? Getting beaten by her in that state…," Incoolord taunted. Erilot stood up again, disregarding her partner comments and giving Eve an angry look.

"Alright, enough playing," Erilot said. She moved her hands in the air and a black chain magically appeared around them. They moved like a snake at her commands, and she directed them towards their captive. The chain coiled itself around Eve's legs and arms, locking itself with a magic lock. Incoolord finally got off her. Eve tried to free himself, but it was to no avail, the chains wouldn't budge at all. "Come on, put her in the car. I'll drive. You know what to do,"

"Yes, ma'am," Incoolord said, grabbing Eve from her arms and shoving her into the back seats of the black car. Erilot got in the driver's seat, while the incubus stayed with Eve in the back. She wondered where they would take her, but her thoughts were interrupted when the incubus suddenly clawed at her. The front of her black dress was shredded to pieces, exposing her pink underwear.

"What do you think you're doing?" Eve protested with a palpable anger in her tone. But she couldn't help but back away when she saw the demon unfastening his pants.

"Well, normally we would wait until you're at our base, but since you've been such a naughty girl, I'm going to punish you a little."

Eve tried to open the car door with her tied hands, but they already locked them. With her hands and legs tied, there was little she could do to defend herself. Incoloord removed his pants, pointing a large and disgusting erect mast at her.

"What are you trying to do, you disgusting demon?" Eve screaming at him, making an effort to put her legs between the two of them.

"Isn't it obvious?" Erilot said, not looking away from the road. It was so dark outside that Eve couldn't tell where they were going "He's going to fuck you,"

He pulled her leg, dragging Eve on top of the back seats. The incubus stared at her with a ravenous sight. He ripped what was left of her underwear, exposing her alluring flat chest and her lower body. It didn't matter what kind of attempt she would do to hide herself, with such chains keeping her limbs tied there was no way. The demon nonchalantly groped her chest. His hands were surprisingly soft, but he wasn't gentle at all, pulling from her and twisted her nipples. Eve protested and tried to kick him away, but he only laughed at her.

"You know what, I'll be generous with you. If you behave like a good girl and suck my dick, I won't rape you."

"Oooh, that's a nice deal, you should take it miss," Erilot jokingly suggested. She suddenly turned left, making the incubus fell over Eve. He laughed at her red angry face. The combination of rage, frustration and impotency was like a delightful feast for the incubus eyes.

"So, what do you say? Come on, I can assure you that once you try it you'll love it,"

"... fine,"

She knew the demon was most likely lying. But she had no better choice. She didn't want that fiend soiling her body any longer. He sat with his legs spread, patiently waiting for Eve to sit back up. He didn't even help. Eve slowly leaned towards the monster's crotch. It smelled funny. She recognized the smell, it was like those deodorants that Elsword and the rest of the boys use. Those that the advertisements always say you'll get all the girls. What a stupid thing to say about something to hide your usual stinkiness. She looked at his erect thing. A thin strand of transparent liquid was running from the tip.

She wasn't going to suck on that though. Eve closed her eyes and threw herself over him. She felt her blue gem clashing against something soft, and the demon immediately screaming in pain while kicking her to the other side of the car. To the demon's screams soon were added Erilot's laughter. The succubus could barely keep driving with the laugh attack she got from seeing her partner being headbutt in the jewels.

"You bitch!" Incoloord said, holding his hand against his crotch and trying to hide a pained look on his face, though it wasn't clear to who he was talking, as he seemed equally angered by the two girls in the car.

After he felt the pain receding, he suddenly jumped over Eve throwing his hand at her neck. She couldn't do anything to stop the demon from choking her.

"Why the hell didn't you bring those drugs? This should be way easier than this…" Incoolord yelled at his partner.

"She's a Nasod, they wouldn't affect her you dumbass," Erilot said. She made another hard turn. They were going way slower now, and the road seemed to change from asphalt to dirt. They must be on the outskirts, probably on the farmlands. "And be careful with that, don't kill her."

"Oh, I won't," Incoolord said. He finally let go of her neck. Red marking had appeared all the way around it. He rolled her to her side and crawled on top of her. His hand ran up her legs and groped her ass. Eve felt his thing sliding between her buttocks. The incubus moved next to her ear to whisper something "I'm going to mess you up real good so just stay still,"

You would expect someone else to already learn their lesson, but not this incubus. As he was talking in her ear, Eve lifted her head, hitting the demon's nose. He screamed something, but couldn't be hear because of the sound of brakes stopping the car.

"Dude, you got beaten by a defenseless girl." Erilot said, unfastening her belt and going out the car.

The door behind Eve opened and she was dragged outside the car. Erilot held her from behind. Her hands moved along Eve's body, teasing her soft belly and her firm breasts with a silky like touch.

"It was fun to watch you two but I'm sorry Eve, I have to ask you to behave now," Erilot said, her hand trailed down to her pubis. Eve was about to try something again, but Erilot kept talking "If you keep resisting, something may happen to your friend Aisha,"

Those words made her freeze instantly.

"How do you know about her?" Eve questioned. She was still squirming, but with less than half the intensity now.

"Oh, we know a lot about you and your demon hunter friends. And we know that you care for her a lot. You were heartbroken that she went with some dude you don't know and left you alone tonight, right?"

Eve bit her lips. She wouldn't say anything about it, but for some reason this demons were right about that.

"Well, that man is a friend of us. I'm pretty sure he took good care of Aisha by now, not like this idiot here…" Erilot said, glancing at the nose-bleeding incubus "But yeah, if you don't behave, we may have to pay her a visit."

Eve looked around her. They were at some kind of farm. It was so dark that the crops looked like a black sea, reaching as far as she could see. The city lights were visible in the distance, as a spectral glow rising from the crops. There was an old abandoned house there, and a seemingly equally abandoned barn as well. The walls were broken, windows were shattered and there was no door at all to keep wild animals at bay.

Erilot moved her hand even lower. Eve felt it touching her lower lips. There was something strange going on. Her hand was so soft and felt so cold, but her waist was starting to get really hot. Her gentle touch was different from the incubus. She would get goosebumps anywhere where her hand might touch. The succubus then pushed Eve on top of the car hood.

"See, it feels good if you're a nice girl. So, now that you behave like you should… I'm afraid that you can't enter your base like that. Erilot said. She moved closer to her and with a quick motion, she was sitting astride on top of her. She slowly showed her tongue at her while removing her own clothing. Her breasts were way bigger than hers, and they bounced with her every movement, as if some mysterious magic was pushing them around.

She felt something on her breasts. Erilot was licking her nipples in a slow fashion. Kind of like her hands, her tongue also gave off that exciting touch. Eve felt her humble chest itch with trails of pleasure. Her nipple started to puff out making the succubus suck on it with a smile.

"So, unfortunately, virgins aren't allowed in our base," Erilot explained "Lady Karis really hate a virgin's smell. So, we have to make sure you meet the requirements…"

"I swear that if you did something to Aisha I'm going to kill you without any mercy…" Eve threatened. She wanted to break free. To fight back. But she was scared of what these demons could do to her friend.

"Oh, I know," Erilot suddenly said. She snapped her fingers and a purple mist suddenly enveloped her. Slowly, it started to clear, and Eve contemplated startled the figure emerging from it. Purple soft hair, a cute face, two purple sweet eyes. Her friend's face stared back at her. The mist vanished, revealing the white pullover and the purple skirt that Aisha used to wear before she turned into a Void Princess. Even the deep purple high socks with the cute laces on its hems were back. And to top it the succubus figure changed to fit Aisha's. She was smaller, and her voluptuous breasts were gone, replaced by Aisha's small mounds. "Look, It's like some years ago. I was such a good girl before…"

"You're not Aisha…"

"And you really liked it. You were always having all sorts of naughty thoughts about me…"

"Shut up!"

"Although you didn't complain when I turned into a more naughty girl. But you were so sad when I started to spend so much time with my demon patrons."

Eve didn't said anything. She was perplexed. How did this monsters knew so much about her it was something she couldn't explain. She never told anyone about this. Never spoke it outloud, not even to her drones. However this fake had her voice. She smelled like the real Aisha, and she even felt like her. It must be some kind of magic going on, but Eve felt like she was awkwardly familiar.

Erilot moved forward, pressing herself against Eve, planting some kisses on her neck. Her hand playfully traveled down Eve's body, finding its way to her crotch. Eve squirmed. Her mind was splitting itself. This fake of Aisha was so hard to tell apart from the real one that Eve's mind started to waver, yet she knew she wasn't. She knew this was the same succubus that just hit her with a metal pipe not long ago. Yet she couldn't stop her body from getting hotter.

"Look at this!" the fake Aisha said, bringing up her fingers soaked in a sticky fluid "You're finally enjoying it? Good girl…"

She licked her fingers with a victorious smile on her. Eve looked away. She wasn't enjoying it. But she couldn't help her body getting into it. Aisha's body felt so soft and fluffy on top of her. She wanted to squeeze her so badly… And her enchanting fragrance kept dragging her in.

Erilot spun around, sitting astride on top of Eve's head. The Nasod was trapped between her legs. All she could see was the purple skirt and the pure white panties just a few inches away from her face. She felt something wet on her waist. Erilot just started kissing her again. Eve felt the succubus tongue walking around her crevice.

"Oh my… you're so wet down here…," Erilot said. Eve would have said something if it weren't the embarrassing truth it was.

The succubus gently pushed her skin to the sides, letting the pink flower bloom in her face. She tested it with her tongue. Just a tiny caress and it would immediately twitch. Her tongue kept circling around, each pass making the pink folds move like petals sprouting. Wearing a mischievous smile, Erilot sunk her tongue into the small gap. Eve squirmed, she felt a slimy long tongue reaching inside her.

"You know... " Erilot started to say. With half her tongue stuck inside Eve, her voice sent some vibrations down there, making Eve fell a strange and confusing feeling itching in her waist "I never had a taste of a Nasod before… It's quite the interesting flavor,"

Eve couldn't be least interested about what that meant. She was already having enough with keeping her mind in control.

To the tongue, two fingers were added. Eve arched her back, surprised by the sudden jolt in her body. They moved to the sides, as if they were making way for the teasing tongue. It was starting to feel really hot. Her body seemed to melt with her tongue. There was definitely something weird going on with her. Eve would never get turned on by such thing, yet she was now holding her lips closed, as she felt an unexpected moan coming up.

"Incoloord… come here," Erilot called. The incubus moved closer. He had been patiently waiting all the time, with his clothes already removed. His mast still ready for action through this entire time. Erilot grabbed it, she nonchalantly put it in her mouth, swallowing it with ease. She pulled out, grabbing air as she could "Nice, she's ready for this,"

Erilot held Eve's little flower open with her fingers. Its fluids soaked her hands. She waited for Incoloord to put it in while playfully moving her hips, rubbing her crotch on Eve's face. The Nasod could do nothing but close her eyes. Unaware of the long member that its about to soil her.

Incoloord grabbed her legs. He gently spread them, yet he was visibly wary of any sudden movement the Nasod could make. Erilot scoffed, mocking this afraid demeanour he was showing. It wasn't like him to act like that after all. He let his thing rest on the pink lips. Its folds caressed his large dick, covering it in fluids. With a devious smile, the demon finally lined up his mast.

With little to no care, he pushing himself forward, sinking into her body. A scream came out muffled from Eve's lips, as a red string started to drip from her insides. Erilot lifted her skirt just enough to allow Eve to see the scene. She felt like fainting when she saw the incubus' thing covered in her virginal blood.

"Not so feisty now, are we?" Incoloord said with a disgusting smile. He started moving backwards, grinding his thing with her insides. Just as the tip was about to come out, he slammed her again. Eve grunted, she was getting dizzy. Something was wrong. She was feeling weird. Erilot's touch had made her feel good, and now this savage was ravaging her with no care. Both sensation were colliding in her mind.

"You know… when we started stalking you…" Incoloord started to say, he repeated his slamming motion, earning another pained yelp from Eve "you looked so defenseless I was about to do you right there," He kept repeating his aggressive jabs as he spoke, Eve barely managing to keep calm "But Karis thought it would be useful to wait until you could be of use to us,"

He leaned forward, lifting her legs above his head. He let them rest on his shoulders as he moved her hips. Erilot smiled at him as she sat up. She glanced at Eve, her face was a puzzle now.

"Sorry honey, I forgot about this," Erilot said, she moved her panties aside, exposing her wet crevice to Eve. Some drops fell on her face as Erilot slowly moved her hips in circles "You can feast on it as much as you like,"

An offer that Eve would reject. It didn't matter much, as Erilot forced her waist into her face, leaving Eve just enough room to breathe. Incoloord finally managed to climb on top of the car hood. He was squating on top of her, with Eve's legs on his shoulders. He forced his way down, letting his dick sink in her again. With her body pressed below him, Eve couldn't do anything more to resist. Incoloord abandoned his slamming movements and was now grinding her insides with a quick rhythm.

The pain was gone. She started to feel the same sensation that Erilot left on her with her hands. However this time it was being spreaded through her insides by that incubus' mast. She was unable to keep her voice down. Moans started to escape her lips to both demons amusement. She wasn't able to move a single muscle now. All she could do is lay there while those two monsters mess her up. She even let her tongue out, letting it rub against the succubus' crevice.

Eve screamed. The succubus tongue suddenly coiled around her clit. She felt that silky purple hair cascading over her legs. Even the mellow sounds that fake Aisha produced were turning her on now. "Is this how Aisha sounds when she's…" Eve thought to herself. Her tongue already started to move on her own, having a taste of the delightful dish served on her face. Incoloord was pacing up, she could feel his stick rubbing against her inside. Her own body was about to melt, she could feel every fold inside her moving to this pale grey dick rhythm.

The incubus moved forward, pressing her even harder against the car. He lunged with all his strength. Eve could feel something moving within his mast. It was twitching, and each deep thrust was followed by a pulsating feeling. She heard his voice, and immediately after she felt something burning being poured inside her. It was sticky, and it smelled funny. Incoloord pulled his thing out. A white string of this stuff still connecting him to her crevice. He gently massaged his dick, making it send another wave of the white stuff over her navel. With her belly covered in the sticky fluid, Eve felt her consciousness finally start to fail.

"Good, that will do," Erilot said. She finally got of her, pushing Incoloord away on the same motion. The incubus lifted Eve and threw her over his shoulder. She could feel his semen starting to drip from her, running down her legs.

"She looks good, I'm sure Karis would like her," He said, tapping her buttocks. The Incubus didn't even dress himself back before they started walking towards the barn.

It looked abandoned, but after being there, Eve could see a small trapdoor with what looked like a digital scanner next to it. Erilot pressed her hand on it and the trapdoor opened, revealing a way down the barn into a barely lighted metal corridor. Eve knew that if they take her into that darkness, she would never make it back. Who knows how many of them are down there, and yet, she was totally powerless. She had no strength remaining. She couldn't even move. All that was in her mind was the image of her virginity being taken away, and, sending a horrible feeling down her spine; a similar image of the same thing being done to Aisha.

"Aisha…" Eve whispered. Erilot looked at her, with a gently nudge she lifted her face.

"Don't worry honey, you'll see her soon."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll see you later then,"

Aisha got out the car. Getting away from the police, winning a race and now paying a visit to her patrons. It was a bit more than she asked for today, but she figured out she would be fine. She waved at Eve as she approached the building where she was called.

Tapping into demonic power surely had its downsides. This was one of them. Being under Angkor orders, it wasn't a surprise for Aisha to be called last minute to help out doing something. Usually that something involves attending a potential new client, other times is something as simple as grabbing some stuff for him at the corner store. There was no telling what that pesky demon would come up with every time. Their contract was simple. Angkor would supply Aisha with a part of his demonic powers and stay out of her business, and Aisha would lend a hand to him every now and them, and also wear skimpy clothes. That last was a special addition that Angkor decided to make upon seeing the girl for the first time. In order to make sure that Aisha would do her part properly, the demon Lord sent his familiar: petite Angkor to watch over her. A strange and cheerful purple fat bat. Who wasn't with her right now, since he said he had things to attend. Something that relieved Aisha, although she likes the small creature, it's tiring to always have him around.

The door was opened as expected. She barged in and climbed the stairs to the last floor. There was no elevator, something that tends to be pretty common every time she's called somewhere. She was in a plain, completely normal apartment building. With the usual faded white painting, the small cracks showing around the corners, the completely vandalized landings and the welcoming doormats. The door she was going through had no doormat, it was slightly opened, just enough for her to realize it was unlocked.

She was in a dark flat. It was tiny, the small corridor had a door for the kitchen and another one for the bedrooms. There was no light in any of them. She slowly approached both places. The kitchen was tidy. A bunch of plates and casseroles were waiting to dry next to a sink that had a single drop falling into it. The fridge cutted the silence of the room with it's buzzing and there was no sign of activity around the dining table. It seems that whoever lived here had already eaten dinner and head for bed. She moved into the bedroom.

She remembered when someone called her once to… get intimate. Although there was no rules about what Aisha can and cannot be asked to do, she sent the guy flying with one of her spells. She wouldn't hesitate to do so again, but luckily this wasn't the case. She found the bedroom empty. The bed was waiting with everything in place, books and papers were neatly ordered on the desktop next to the bed and the window was open, lettin the night breeze into the room. She heard the sound of running water and quickly saw a thin line of light beneath a door on the other side of the room.

"Taking a shower huh?" She said, walking over the door and opening it. The shower was running, but there wasn't anybody inside. The steaming water was about to overflow. Confused, she approached it and closed the tap. With a hand on her chin, she wondered what was going on. Then she felt something shifting behind her. Something heavy suddenly moved, making the poor quality wooden floor to sunk slightly. She spun around and was surprised by a huge towering creature just entering the bathroom behind her. He looked like a purple ball. His distorted face and sharp, huge claws sent her alarms ringing. This was some kind of demon. She quickly moved her hands, summoning her magical wand, just to remember that Angkor wasn't with her today. The monster swiped, knocking down everything in the room, including the sink, the toilet and Aisha herself, who was able to protect herself with her own arms, but ended up falling into the hot water. The huge claw came crashing into the water, grabbing her by the neck and keeping her underwater. Aisha desperately tried to free herself and get out, but the monster was way too strong for her. She extended her arms and a black ball formed on her palms, with a swift movement, she hurled it at the monster's face. It compressed before releasing a explosion of black smoke. It was enough to make the monster stumble and she could finally get out of the water. Now, the angry demon charged straight at her.

Aisha rolled out of the way, making the demon slam the bathtub and the wall, surprisingly breaking it. It tried to grab something but the only thing his claws grasped was the thin bath curtain. It broke from the tiny hangers that kept it in place and the demon fell down through the hole he just made. Aisha coughed, spitting water out of her lungs and grasping at her neck. She slowly approached the hole and saw, horrified, that the demon managed to bury it's claws on the building and was already climbing its way back into the room.

Aisha got her phone and called Eve while she prepared another void ball. With her phone on her ear, she threw it at the demon. Although he was hit head on, he managed to remain on the façade.

"Come on…" Aisha said, wishing that Eve would pick the phone already. She was the closest one that could help her, or so she thought, not knowing what actually happened to her.

The huge monster finally made its way back into the room. Aisha hung her phone and prepared to fight back. Without her wand all she could do was simple spells. And this guy looked extra thought. Running away would be her best choice.

She tried making a run for the stairs, but the demon was amazingly fast considering his size. It ran through the hallway, knocking down anything in his path. Aisha ducked to the side, feeling it's thick legs stomping right next to her face as the demon smashed himself against the landing walls. This time they remained in place. She crawled into the stairs and did her best not to roll down them as she hurried her way down. She could hear the demon smashing his way down the stairs as well. She was halfway through, looking behind when she hit something hard. She fell on her butt and looked at what she ran into.

In front of her were two new demons. Similar to the one chasing her, however these ones were smaller, although equally fat. And light brown, wearing a large club instead of claws. They rise their weapons and prepared to smash the ground, Aisha reacted just in time to get out of the way. Despite their small size, these demons hit as hard as the big one. Their clubs made a shockwave that sent the ground flying into the lower floors. Astonished by the display of strength, Aisha shook her head and ran towards the hole they just made, getting a shortcut to the lower floor. From here on she was able to descend the stairs without worry. It seems that in small spaces they are actually slow.

She made her way to the street and called Eve again. Her phone ringed, but Eve wouldn't pick up. It was starting to worry her. Eve was the one to always answer her phone, or to at least call her back. She couldn't possibly let those three demons stay in town. As a demon hunter it was her responsibility, but at the same time, she was alone, and they seemed really strong.

She hesitated. They could be heard descending the stairs, smashing the railing and the walls on their way. She decided to try to take them down. Here, on the street she should be able to run away if things go wrong. She attempted to summon her wand once more. Making the usual gesture with her hands.

"Stupid Angkor… why would you have to go away today of all times?" She cursed in frustration. The demons finally smashed the street door. They slowly walked outside. Aisha stood on the other side of the street. Although they were in a back alley, she would like to take care of them quick, before any innocent person walks in. The demons looked at her for a moment before charging in. The smaller ones swayed their clubs above their heads, preparing a mighty blow, while the tall one claw at the air trying to keep her from dodging.

Such bold tactics won't work with her. Even without her wand, Aisha was ready to fight them. She held her hands open, creating two small void balls that she hurled at the smaller ones. The implosion from the black energies were enough to make them stumble and fall backwards. The large one reached her position, but with a flash of light, Aisha disappeared and reappeared behind them. She held her hands high, spinning in place and a purple rock materialized over her, it hovered over the tall demon before raining a dozen of rocks on its head. Surprisingly, the demon was still standing after it, and it spun around and charged again against Aisha. She waited for the last second before jumping out of the way. The demon crashed against the building and, in the meantime, Aisha prepared another of her spells. Striking an arrogant pose, she pointed her fingers at him and many thin lasers were shot from her. They are capable of going through weak enemies as if they were butter, but this demon withstanded the attack. Although the large bleeding wounds it left on it finally caused him to stumble and fell on his huge belly.

Aisha sighed. She was tired. Doing magic without the aid of her wand or petite Angkor was really extenuating. Not to mention she was still a bit shaken about what happened. But she didn't't have time to worry. Aisha heard something creaking behind her. She quickly spun around, looking for the two smaller ones from before. But the noise didn't came from them.

Aisha found herself in front of a huge demon again. This one was purple as well, and had most of its body covered in a black metallic armor. He had a really tiny head and a huge gaping mouth on its belly, covered with a face-like armor. It swung a huge club at her the moment she turned around. She couldn't react in time to teleport away, so she shielded with her arms. Nowhere enough to stop the huge monster's attack, but still kept her alive. The huge blow sent her flying against the building. She hit the wall with her back and fell over, coughing up blood. She quickly stood up and prepared her void balls to attack him when something suddenly grabbed her from the nape. He lifted her despite Aisha's efforts to wriggle away. He painfully held her in place as the other demon came in fast, throwing a huge punch that connected with her stomach. Aisha yelled in pain, she created a void ball and was about to smash it on his captor face, but something suddenly catched her hand. She looked at what it was and was terrified when she saw the two small demons back on foot, holding each of her arms.

"Not so strong now," The newcomer demon said, with a disgusting laugh. He leaned towards her and blew it's filthy breath on her face.

"Don't kill her, we need this one alive," The purple demon said.

"No. Waldo don't kill. She fun to play. Anud hold her," He answered, reading his punches once more. Aisha tried to get away, but a strong blow took out her strength. She screamed, feeling a horrible pain cursing through her stomach.

"Knock her out already, we don't have time for this," Anud ordered. Waldo seemed to be unwilling to let go of his new toy, but an angry look from Anud was more than enough to convince him. With a quick jab, he hit the mage temple, sending her into an unconscious dream.

"No fair. They will have fun with her," Waldo protested, seeing his prey being taken away. Anud started creating a magic circle below him. Once completed, both he and Aisha started to dive into it.

"You'll have fun later, now go before someone sees you,"

"I did all work…" Waldo protested. But he obeyed. He knew very well what happens if you don't follow Karis orders. And besides, it wasn't like he didn't had any other people to play with.

* * *

Aisha woke up in an unknown room. Her head hurt so much she felt nausea. Opening her eyes, the room spinned around her. Dark blue walls, a metallic floor, a bed attached to the wall… She slowly recognized the place she was in, it was some kind of prison. One of the walls was replaced by a light blue energy barrier, that displayed on its shiny surface her name. Voices echoed in her head, adding themselves to the already confusing situation. It took her some time, but eventually the pain in her head fadded away and she was able to hear the conversation.

"... she's already here. The first part of our plan was a complete success,"

"Don't celebrate so soon, we have to convince the Nasod to cooperate with us yet,"

"She will. As long as we have that dark mage with us she'll do anything we ask her to do,"

Aisha rolled and tried to get up, realizing that she had her feet tied. Her arms were tied on her back as well, making it really hard to stand up. She barely managed to do so without crashing into anything in the cell when she saw two figures approach the other side of the energy wall. A beautiful blonde succubus and a handsome incubus.

"Hey there girl. I'm Eriloth, and this here is my partner Incoloord." The succubus said.

Aisha keep quiet. She didn't know what these demons want from her, but judging for their conversation, it wasn't anything good. They removed the barrier and the incubus moved next to her. Although he had the face of a handsome man, his thin body and grey demonic skin were a big turn off. He nonchalantly lifted her and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the cell.

"What are you going to do with me?" She questioned.

"That depends on your friend," Eriloth answered.

Not far from there, Eve woke up. For a moment, she didn't remember anything that happened before, until she saw that her clothes were gone. She unconsciously covered her body as the memories from before flooded her mind. No matter how hard she thought about it, there was no way to explain how she could end up being defeated like that. Leaving her drones at home was a big mistake, and so it was to get involved with extrangers in places like parking lots. She examined her surroundings.

Eve was laying on top of a comfy, heart-shaped bed. It was on the middle of a room with an excessive use of red velvet. Carpets, blinds, parts of the ceiling and wall cushions made of velvet filled the room, combined with many thin blue cloths that surrounded the bed, making it hard to look further away from her position. She tried to get up, but her legs were really week. She stumbled and was about to fall over when someone grabbed her. A soft and warm hand tugged her arm and moved her back to bed. Eve looked around to see who it was.

She saw a young woman with a beautiful red hair collected in a high ponytail. She also had red eyes, which stared at Eve with a feline like expression. Her light purple lips combined with the greyish skin tone she had. Apart from her face, Eve was surprised to see what this girl was wearing. Some kind of suit that hugged her skin, made of some form of purple and red leather. The suit seemed to be attached to her skin, almost as if it were a part of it. And on her back, six red and black wings that slowly moved at the rhythm of her breathing.

"You're awake,"

Eve tried to stand up again. Although the demon next to her did nothing to stop her, she felt like going out of the room like that would be a bad idea. After a tiny wait, she finally faced the demoness and said:

"What do you want from me?"

"Right to the case? I see. Well, name's Karis. I'm in charge of this operation and I just need your cooperation,"

"Cooperation? Are you kidding me? Not only I would never cooperate with demons, but after what you've done to me you still have the nerve to ask me for help?" Eve replied. She was aware of her limited options, but that wasn't going to make her submit to these demons.

"Relax, dear. I knew you would say something like that. Of course, I'm not going to ask you to help us for free," Karis said. She snapped her fingers and immediately after Eriloth and Incoloord entered the room. It took Eve all her will to not attack that pair right now, but she couldn't bare to do it after seeing what were they carrying.

With a careless throw, Incoloord dropped Aisha on the bed. On top of her bindings, they added a blindfold and a gag, rendering Aisha unable to do anything.

"Aisha!" Eve screamed, running towards the bed. She was stopped by the succubus couple, that stood in her way with a smug in their face. Aisha started to wriggle and squirm after hearing Eve's voice, trying to say something which was totally unintelligible with the ball in her mouth.

"She's so adorable, isn't she?" Karis started to say, sitting next to Aisha in the bed and lifting her chin to show her blindfolded face to Eve "I know you think so. So, what about you help us and, in return; we leave her in your care?"

Eve bit her lower lip. Seeing the demon so close to Aisha was making her belly churn. She could barely stand watching Karis' hands grasp Aisha's soft skin. But cooperating with demons…

"If you don't… then well have to kill her," Karis threatened. With a quick movement she summoned a scythe in her hands. She placed the sharp end around Aisha's neck, who was unaware of what was going on. Eve tensed up immediately, making a knowing smile creep on Karis face.

"So, do we have a deal?"

Eve stood in silence. Demons aren't trustworthy. They always lie and manipulate everyone to achieve their goals. And this was no different. However, she couldn't risk Aisha's life.

"...What do you want me to do?" Eve said, starting to resign herself.

"Quite simple. Help me get your friends out of my way."

Her friends? Karis was trying to trade the life of her friends with Aisha's life? It was too much. But still, Eve couldn't do anything. She wasn't sure what to do. She saw Aisha squirming in the bed, neggating with her head as hard as she could. Surely, it was the best choice for anyone, but not for Eve.

Eve loves her friends. They are the only people that accepted her as a Nasod. But above all she loved Aisha, ever since the first time she saw her. She wasn't aware of it until recently, but Eve had fell in love with the mage. In the slim chance that demons weren't lying, she would be exchanging the lives of her friends with Aisha.

"It's a real bargain to you. You'll get the girl you want so much and you may even save the rest of your friends. I'll tell you the details later, but if you do things right, you won't need to hurt them…" Karis said, extending her hand for Eve. A handshake that Eve was hesitating to take.

Maybe it was another lie, but if it wasn't then it meant that she could just convince her friends to not bother Karis. Something really bad for their demon hunter reputation, but it would save Aisha's life.

Aisha was still squirming, trying to tell Eve to reject the offer, but Eve had something else in mind.

"Fine… but if you do something to Aisha, even if it's just a scratch, I'll do all I can to take you down," Eve said, finally accepting the offer.

"Don't worry. We're going to let her in your care. Look at this," Karis said, turning Aisha around and revealing four locks on her bindings. One for her arms, another for the legs, one on the blindfold and another on the gag "For each one of your friends you get out of our way, I'll give you one key. Not bad huh?"

Eve clenched her fists. She wanted those things removed from Aisha at once, but again; she wasn't in a position to complain.

"Good. I'll leave you two alone for a bit, then come see me outside and I'll give you the details."

Karis left, taking her two underlings with her. Eve waited for a moment, kind of expecting them to enter the room again, but after making sure they were gone, she made her way to the bed. She tried to remove her bindings on her own but they were sealed with some kind of magic. Examining them from up close, Eve saw that they weren't simple leather bondage accessories. There was magic symbols and gilded linings all around them. Finally giving up in removing those things, she hugged Aisha. Tears were flowing through her face as Eve started to pet her hair in the middle of a tight warm embrace.

"I'm sorry Aisha. I can't do anything else. I promise you'll be ok…"

Eve could feel Aisha's heart pounding like crazy. Her scared breathing and nervous trembling all over her body. She didn't knew if she was scared of if she was worried about the rest. It took a few minutes, but Aisha finally started to calm down as she curled up against Eve. She kept petting her, whispering calming words on her ear until someone knocked on the door, startling them both.

"Time is up, go see Karis now!"

* * *

Eve opened the door and peeked at the hallway. On the other side she only found Incoloord, who gave her a lascivious smile. She looked at him with a strong killing intent.

"Give back my clothes,"

"Oh, I apologize but they got torn to shreds so we just threw them away… Don't worry, Lady Karis will give you some,"

She got even more angry than she was. Eve would rather not walk around naked but they weren't giving her any other option. She just had to endure it. Trying her best to cover her chest and crotch, she walked in front of the incubus. He silently pointed the way for her, returning all her assassin looks with a perverted smile.

The place they took her was pretty different than what she would have imagined a demon base to be. The walls were made of steel and had red lines painted all over following some kind of path. They intertwined with different colours that marked different areas of the base. Electric lighting kept the place well lit and every now and then Eve could see the operatives going. They almost looked like humans if it weren't by the horns on their faces. They wore normal office attire thought. If it weren't by the Nasod walking naked in the hallway, this could easily see any normal bank company. She finally arrived at her destination, what seemed to be the control room. A wide area with many computers lined up on the sides, huge displays covering the walls and a huge holographic table in the center.

"You're here," Karis said, looking at the newcomer. She was leaning over the holo table, reading what looked like a report. Eve recognized the picture on it, it was her teammate: Elesis "Are you ready to hear my plan?"

Eve didn't answer, she gave Karis an unwillingly look that the demon took for a yes.

"I'll make it quick. There are some infighting in the demon world and my position is in a bit of a problem right now. I need power to fight back my rivals and… to get that power," Karis started explaining, changing the report on Elesis for a huge map of Belder "I'm going to use the humans that live in this city. Some of them, at least… But of course, I can't do that with you and your friends attacking my underlings all day. So there is where you come in."

"Eve, I want you to get your friends out of my nose. I don't care what you do to then as long as they don't get in my way. Do it, and as I said, I'll free your precious girl."

"I don't think I'll be able to beat them all…" Eve said. She didn't knew what she could do or say to get out of this situation with Aisha alive, so for the time being, she decided to play her game.

"Oh, don't worry, that's why I'm going to give you some amazing powers…" Karis said, licking the tips of her fingers "Come to me…"

She didn't like it, but Eve slowly walked next to the succubus. She squeezed Eve against her, running her hands across her sides. Her six wings slowly wrapped around the two of them. Eve saw the world around her start to swift. The displays and computers started to vanish and be replaced by a room similar to the one she was with Aisha, however this one was bigger. A huge bed stood on top of a stage in a room full of smaller beds and sofas. Many girls were laying around, hanging out naked or wearing revealing outfits. Water flowed from the middle of the room, where a statue of a naked girl poured water on a fountain.

"What's going on?" Eve questioned, trying to push Karis aside.

"Oh, this is my room. Do you like it?" Karis answered with a giggle "I need some… intimacy to give you those powers."

"If that's so I don't need them,"

"Oh, don't be like that," Karis said, clapping her hands. All the girls in the room started to move and head for the exit, eventually leaving the two of them alone. She pushed Eve over the bed, holding her shoulders tightly. The Nasod looked back at her with a red tone starting to creep on her white face.

There was something about Karis that worried her. It was similar to Eriloth, but even stronger. From the moment she laid her hands on her, Eve knew she wouldn't be able to resist Karis at all. Just now she felt the strength being sapped out of her body. A flow of impure thoughts started to flood her mind. She wasn't sure if it was some kind of trick or if she was starting to go crazy.

"You have such an erotic body," Karis said, taking in every detail of Eve's skin. She slowly admired every curve of her body. Tracing a path from her neck to her hips with kisses. Eve felt a warm and soft sensation spread through her body with each one of them. It numbed her senses. Little by little she felt every bit of strength she had to resist her go away. Not only that, but also her will, as she stopped struggling and just let Karis do as she pleased.

"So tempting… but, you're not finished yet," Karis said, crawling over her to look Eve in the face. The Nasod looked back at her, confused by her words "But you have an incredible potential… so, I'll give you the power. And maybe, once you become complete, we can finish this…"

Karis let her shoulders go. She chanted some kind of spell and a pink light started to glow on her fingertip. She placed that finger on Eve's hips and suddenly she felt a pang of pain. Slowly, a shining pink tattoo appeared on top of her pubis. A red heart surrounded by many lines that spread in a complicated drawing. It stopped glowing and the pain started to fade. Karis wasn't finished, with another spell, she extended her hand over Eve's body and suddenly a shapeless mass appeared on it. It jumped over the Nasod body and started to move around her, wrapping itself around Eve and shaping into sleeves, boots and cloth pieces. After a brief disgusting moment, Eve found herself wearing a red and pink suit. It conveniently covered her new tattoo, but left the entire area between her navel and her neck almost entirely exposed.

"What is this?!" Eve complained, trying to remove the clothes from her, but they seemed to be glued to her, as they didn't even budge an inch to her pulling. "This wasn't part of the deal!"

"Don't worry Eve, my dear; this suit will help you with your mission. And that tattoo, let's say that it will help you in some… matters,"

"What are those powers you gave me, anyways?"

"Just regular stuff among us… A seductive charm, an enchanting smile, an incredible touch…"

Eve couldn't believe it. It seems like this was going to be even worse than she expected.

* * *

Demons shrieked in pain. A large group of small demons ran through the alleys, trying to get away from the red nightmare chasing them. They were smaller than a kid, but had sharp claws and a special sense for magic. These creatures usually attack undefended victims to sap away their strength, but today they found the wrong person. As they turned around a corner, a sudden glint of steel flashed before their eyes, cutting in half the two leading the charge. The remaining ones tried to split and hide, but their attacker landed next to them. With swift movements, she cut through the small demons as if they were butter.

Arriving late to the party, larger demons appeared. Light grey skinned creatures with a huge head and large maw, cladd in an old fashioned armor and walking on two tiny legs. The so called glitter army. Three of them came running, swinging swords at their enemy.

"You are too late…" Elesis said, pulling the sword out of one of the tiny demons and charging against them.

The first one tried to slice her, but his sword was easily deflected and, in the same movement, his hand severed. The demon didn't had much time to cry in pain as Elesis' blade slit his throat open, making a blood geyser. The other two backpedaled seeing their friend die, and where about to turn out and leave when something came flying through the blood rain. A black and orange blade flew in circles towards them. It severed one of the demons in half and knocked the other down. Elesis ran behind him, the demon threw a desperate stab at her that miraculously managed to hit her in the shoulder, but did nothing to stop Elesis. Her sword shined before being covered in black and red magic amplifying the size of its blade before being driven into the demon's gut. With the last one of them death, she stood victorious over them, waiting for the blood to drip out of her blade.

"Demons everywhere… something fishy is going on in Belder…" Elesis thought to herself as she put her blade away and began moving. She was wearing a red suit that hugged her skin, covering the most revealing parts of her body with a thin see-through black cloth. The blood that splashed her during the fight started to disappear as it was slowly absorbed by her suit. She flipped her soft straight hair and eyed the bodies left behind. Taking a cigarette out of her pocket, she light it up with a tiny flame from her finger.

Without it touching her lips, she threw it on the corpses. The demonic blood ignited instantly, engulfing the bodies in flames. She watched them burn before finally leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Aliniel and Tin for helping with the editing of this chapter :3

Nighttime in Velder is generally calm. At least, for the average citizen. During the weekend it’s common to see hordes of young people walking down the streets towards the many bars and discos that the city center offers. And even some older people might be spotted blending in between the youngsters. However, as you move away from the safety of the urban districts, the night takes on a sinister feeling. Far away from the center, in the suburbs, the night is strange at best, or dangerous at worst.

Drug dealers, Urban racers, vandalism… are only a few things you can expect to happen during the night on the poorests streets of the city, but none of them comparable to the horrible and gruesome things that demons can do. Just a few hours after having slain a small group of demons, Elesis got a police call. She had to leave the cleansing half as finished and trust the police with the demon’s remains disposal. This call seems particularly urgent however; the police said they were alerted by a civilian calling the station and that they couldn’t spare any unit to investigate right now.

Elesis arrives at the scene. She usually rides a super bike for this kind of situation. A beast of technology capable of reaching speeds so high that you would wonder if the driver would be able to remain on top of it. Although demon hunters aren’t allowed to skip driving laws, police would always look away if it’s an emergency. The nimble flexibility of the bike combined with its vertiginous speed was perfect for her. The police hadn’t arrived yet. She could hear sirens in the distance, but there was no time to wait. In front of her she found a hellish picture. A large group of people was laying on the ground around a building that looked like it had been used as a battlefield. The front door was destroyed and the façade boasted some holes here and there.

She made her way to one of the persons laying around and carefully pressed her hand on their neck. This person, a young man in his thirties with dark brown hair and a skinny frame, didn’t move at all. His pulse was extremely weak, but he was still breathing. Elesis slowly propped him face up and started to check on him. With her hands she felt if he had any broken bones or any other injury, but all she could find was that his skin, specially around his neck and chest; was too pale. He was starting to get a bluish tone around the lips as well. It was more than she needed, she had already seen these symptoms before. She moved away from him and glanced over some others to find that they were in a similar state. She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed the special number that demon hunters used to communicate with the police.

“This is Red Phantom, I’ve arrived at the crime scene. I need you to send the ambulances now. A large number of people have been drained. I see around 20 in the street, there could be more inside the building.”

Demons are hideous creatures. When they attack humans they usually do two things with them: kill them or drain them. If it’s the latter, they usually kill them afterwards anyways. When a demon drains a human, it means that they perform some kind of ritual or spell to suck their vital energy from them. Magic, strength, El… anything will be drained by the demon. They harvest that energy from humans and other creatures to fuel their unholy rituals.

However, this was usually done at a relatively small scale, in order to avoid drawing attention. Most often one or two humans at a time. If they picked targets that were under the effects of alcohol or drugs it would be even harder to realize what was going on. But here Elesis could count over 20 people drained.

She checked on them. Drained people who survived just needed a long rest to recover, however they still needed someone watching over them just to be safe. Knowing this, she limited herself to assess the situation, and make sure there weren’t any more demons here. As she was looking around, something caught her attention.

Laying in the middle of the street she found a particular cell phone. She wouldn’t have paid it any mind if it weren’t because she recognized the strap-on hanging from one of its sides. A fat white and purple bat. She picked it up and tried to unlock it. It had a password, and the screen saver didn’t told her nothing. Elesis brought up her own phone and tried sending a message, just to be sure. Right the moment she press send, the screen on the other phone lit up as it buzzed for a bit. This was Aisha’s phone. With it in her hands, Elesis ran inside the building. To her surprise, there was nobody here. No demons, nor humans. She was looking for Aisha, but she could not find her anywhere.

The police finally arrived. They started enclosing the area. The noise from the sirens and the activity this late at night quickly drew the attention of many people who slowly started to swarm the area. Even with the police telling everyone to go back home, people surrounded the area, filming with their phones and already making up weird rumours. Elesis pushed her way across them to her super bike.

“Are you leaving already?” A police officer asked. She hopped over the bike and started the engine. The mechanical beast produced a strong roar that made some of the civilians around it jump back, scared.

“This is worse than it looks. I have to gather the crew. Make sure you take these people to the hospital.”

Finding Aisha’s phone next to the scene of a demon attack was not a good thing. Elesis didn’t see any hint of dead demons around. And Aisha wasn’t there as well. Did she fight with the demons there? And what happened if that was the case? She lose her phone in the middle of the fight and go after some demons, so leaving it behind? Or did she lose her phone after being defeated by the demons?

Considering the situation, the second option wasn’t that crazy. Aisha was kind of special. She had some outstanding magical powers, and some of them were aligned with the demons she fights. If the demons defeated her, there’s a chance that they took her with them rather than simply killing her. There had already been other cases where demons kidnapped people to have access to their power. And Aisha would offer a much larger amount of vital energy than the average human.

Elesis finally arrived at a tall apartment building near the center. It was a neat building. Glass panels covered almost all of its exterior with black slate behind it, giving the build a sharp and elegant look at the same time. Unlike most buildings in the same street, it didn’t have any kind of balcony, and the windows, the actual ones, were placed in an annoyingly irregular pattern that, for some reason, didn’t bother its inhabitants. At night however, that irregular pattern favored its appearance, as the lights from inside would look like a splash of color on the black glass surface.

This building’s attic was property of her team. It was a place that Velder guvernment gifted to her and the others in exchange for their services. They overhauled the entire flat to be used as their base in Velder. To enter, you first have to pass an eye scanner followed by a voice analyzer. Any precaution is not enough when dealing with demons.

The insides had been reworked, removing as many walls as they could and replacing the furniture with observational equipment alongside communications device and similar stuff. The result was a huge room with an electronic world map in the center surrounded by small screens to allow interaction with it. The walls were busy with different kinds of video feeds, offering real time images from areas they had under surveillance. The few meters of wall not taken up by electronics were filled with weapon and armor stands. Elesis’ swords rested there alongside Raven’s,Elsword’s, and everyone else’s weapons and armors as well. She walked in front of the control panel on the middle screen and pressed a big red button that said “Emergency meeting” on it. They didn’t use their phones for this kind of communication. Add made for them a special device that he assured was shielded from demon meddling. Every one of them was different. Elesis had it on her wristwatch. Elsword had his on his sword, and Eve was even able to interact with it without a physical device. Seeing as she didn’t find Aisha’s with her phone, she may still have it.

The live feed on the screen changed to show a row of portraits with an amber square below them. Each picture was from one of her team members. As soon as she pressed the button, the ambar squares below Elsword and Chung turned into a green checkmark. Raven was next, and so did Add followed by Rose and Ara. Rena’s square turned red, with a warning tone. Elesis was aware that the elf was busy with important matters, so bothering her was probably not a good idea, even if Aisha was allegedly kidnapped.

Elesis was now looking at the remaining four portraits, especially at Aisha’s. Lu and Ciel finally confirmed their assistance and for a long while Elesis stared at the portraits before finally giving up. She walked towards the map and put Aisha’s phone in it. She heard the confirmation sound behind her and turned around hoping to see Aisha’s confirmation.

But it was Eve.

* * *

  


The world spun around once more. Eve was kind of expecting it this time, but it still felt like a dizzying experience. The luxurious room she was in faded from existence and the dimly lit control room came back. Karis let go of her and, feeling as if the ground were still spinning below her, she stumbled and found support on the wall. She saw her own reflection on one of the monitors that were currently off. This… suit she was wearing.

It was an extraordinary combination of pink, purple and blue. It felt like some kind of fabric, but from the outside it looked like hard leather. The outfit itself lacked any kind of logic and decency. It covered her waist molding itself to stick to her skin, however it barely covered her front. A conveniently placed heart shaped adornment hid her tattoo, while the outfit opened from her navel all the way up to her neck, closing in a necklace decorated with a bat motif. It covered just half of her breasts, hiding her nipples under a suspiciously pointy fabric. At least her back was well covered with a velvet purple cape that went from the necklace all the way to her feet. But even the lower part lacked any sense, as one of her legs was covered with a spiraling pattern of dark blue leather and the other featured a pink knee sock. The only part of it that wasn’t madness were the boots. Just two simple boots, decorated with devil wings on the back and a red heart on the instep.

It felt strangely comfortable. Once the initial stress passed, she could feel her clothes slowly molding themselves to fit her body, finally hugging her skin like a glove. Her examination of it was interrupted by a startling gleeful squeal. She turned around to see Eriloth, staring at Eve with widened eyes.

“That costume is incredible. What an amazing gift Lady Karis has given to you. I feel a bit envious, to be honest.” She said as she annoyingly buzzed around Eve, takin in every detail of the outfit.

“You can have it if you want,” Eve said in a disgusted tone.

“Oh, I already have mine,” Eriloth answered with a wink “And besides, I’m sure you won’t be able to part away with it after you try out its capabilities.”

“Now, now my dear Eri, let Eve rest for a bit. I know that she must be feeling tired now,” Karis said, prompting the lower succubus to stop her sudden childish demeanour and to show Eve the exit.

To say she felt tired was underestimating. She couldn’t see the end to this harrowing ordeal, and the only respite she found was the fact that Eriloth was taking her back to the room where Aisha was.

“Oh, before I forget…” Eriloth said, reaching into her cleavage and pulling out of it two spheres that Eve easily recognized.

Ignoring the mystery of how Eriloth was able to hide her drones in her cleavage, Eve immediately snatched them from her hands. They looked just fine. Once she held them, their glass eyes lit up and their engines wired. They flew around Eve and set themselves to their programmed idling routine, hovering over her shoulders.

“Where did you find them?”

“We paid your room a visit while you were with Karis,” Eriloth said with a worrying wink.

They knew where she was living at the moment. Eve wondered if it had something to do with the magic they used to learn about her crush on Aisha or if they knew from before, but now it was too late to even matter.

Moby and Remy were her loyal companions. She knew them well, since Eve herself made them. They would never question or judge their master. But still, Eve felt something was wrong with them. It was clearly worry, but in a different sense than usual. They wouldn’t voice their worries to her, but Eve felt their uneasiness even in the way they hovered behind her. She decided to let them know.

In a brief moment, like a process she already knew by sheer repetition, she packed her recent memories and thoughts into a datapack and shared it with them. In mere seconds, the black and white flying drones knew about the events ever since they separated from Eve.

She could feel animosity towards the succubus in front of her grow inside them, but as expected, they kept their composed stance and followed their master, waiting for their next order.

They finally reached her room. Eve saw someone coming out of it, it wasn’t Aisha, but Incoloord. She worried about what that filth doing in there, but felt relieved when the demon showed a leather strap at her.

“I removed this from her, as a sign of good will,” Incoloord started to say. His mischievous and mocking tone was gone, replaced now for a more composed monotone voice. It even sounded kind of professional, which was confusing judging his prior demeanour “As part of our deal, you’ll be taking care of her. As Karis may have already told you, you may leave this place to complete your task whenever you want, but Aisha will remain here, and we’ll be watching you as well.”

With that, they pushed Eve into the room and left. Finally alone, Eve leant against the door and slowly slid into a crouching position, closing her eyes in an attempt to make everything that she had just gone through sink in.

“Who’s there?”

Eve heard Aisha’s voice. Scared and trembling, she barely managed to make herself audible. As if she were scared of stirring something dangerous with her voice alone. Eve rushed to her side, finding her laying on the bed. They just removed the gag on her mouth.

“It’s me, Eve,” She said. Aisha sighed relieved. Eve saw her reddened skin on the parts were the mask seemed to have dig into the skin. She hoped that the rest of her restraints weren’t as painful. She helped Aisha into a sitting position and waited for her to speak.

“Eve, what’s going on? Are you seriously going to cooperate with them? It doesn’t matter what they say to you, they are lying, they’ll hurt our friends.” Aisha started to say, her voice sounded hurried and scared as she tried to shoot as many questions as she could.

Eve placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her rant right away. She caressed her back slowly, drawing her into a hug. Every thing Aisha just said had already went over her head.

“Aisha, I know. I don’t want to hurt them either. But I don’t know what to do. I’m trying to find a way to get us out of this but for the time being, this is the best I can do for your safety.”

“But…” Aisha tried to complain, but she couldn’t think of anything to say. After a while, she finally desisted on telling Eve to give up on this.

“I’m sorry, all of this is my fault. Nothing would’ve happened if I weren’t defeated…” Aisha said, facing away from Eve.

“Don’t say that. It’s my fault. They went after you because of me. And they beat me too. They… know things… some things that I haven’t even told anyone…”

Eve could see the worry in Aisha’s face. She faced Eve again and weakly apologized again.

Right at that moment, Eve received the incoming urgent call. The notification was sent to her by Remy. Before replying, Eve looked for Aisha’s device, not being able to find it.

“Where is your locator?” Eve questioned, looking in her pockets.

“Angkor has it, but I haven’t been able to communicate with him ever since they got me…”

Eve bit her lower lip. She finally replied, confirming her assistance. It looked like her first mission as these succubus helpers had just started. Of course, she wouldn’t be leading them into their base, but if she managed to get in touch with the rest of the team, maybe she could get some help.

“Aisha… Will you be fine if I leave you here for now?”

She saw her gasping, but the mage composed herself. With her lips firmly shut, she nodded. Eve wished she could stay by her side, but if she wanted to get her out of here, she had to hurry and find a way. She walked away from the bed then closed her eyes for an instant and concentrated, right as Karis told her to do.

Her new outfit started to vanish into a black mist. It swirled around her, clearing the smoke as it slowly shaped itself into a different costume: a black dress with a short skirt that Eve was much more familiar with. It was even able to replicate the complex spike like decorations that hung on the back of her shoulders.

Not even the shape and color, even the feeling and, most impressive, the smell the original had, just as Eve remembered it. She checked just in case, but her pink underwear was also replicated to perfection. Just as Karis showed her, one of the many abilities of this outfit.

Wearing her usual attire once more, she headed out of the room. She wasn’t sure where to go, but quickly found someone in the hall. A young looking girl, a succubus in disguise of course; that carried a folder. She looked at Eve for a moment and pointed at a sign without saying anything. Among many indications, she saw the words _ Vehicle Bay _ and _ Exit _ pointing to the east.

The vehicle bay turned out to be a huge parking lot with many different vehicles. Lined upright next to the exit were half a dozen of sport cars. Expensive, luxurious and incredibly fast. All of them painted in black, built to be as low and aerodynamic as possible. In front of them was a collection of armored cars. Big and with enough room to fit a large group of armored humans, or demons in this case. Their thick armor and reinforced glass clashed heavily with the nimble look of the sports car.

More cars, bikes, trucks and even a helicopter placed on top of what looked like an elevator filled the garage. But what surprised Eve the most was to find her own car parked there, with the already too familiar pair of demons leaning against it. Eriloth was playfully throwing the keys in the air, waiting for Eve to arrive, while Incoloord seemed busy reading a folder.

“Hey, you’re finally here. Are you going to take me on a ride or would you prefer to ride me?” Eriloth said, laughing at her own lame joke. Incoloord stopped her laugh hitting her in the side with the folder and then offered it to Eve.

“What are you two doing here?” Eve said, reluctantly grabbing the folder. A quick peak revealed that it was full with documents related to her friends, including herself.

“We are here to supervise and aid you,” Incoloord explained. Eve couldn’t help but find his sudden change in aptitude way too disturbing.

“I’d rather go alone,” She said, she threw the folder over the passenger seat and added “And what’s with your behaviour right now?”

Eriloth and Incoloord exchanged confused looks for a moment before Eriloth finally looked back at her laughing.

“Damn, you’re so adorable. This is just one of our many abilities. We are perfect actors,”

“You just saw one of our many personalities. The one that was best suited to the task,” Incoloord started to explain, “Now, we are impersonating the character we think is more suitable for our cooperation.”

A cheerful and somewhat friendly horny teenager and a diligent and reliable secretary. Those seem to be the personalities they had just adopted. It was too strange, but it was better than what they were before at least.

“Oh, and you can’t leave alone. Lady Karis ordered us to keep an eye on you and to make sure you are completing your mission. So we are going with you,” Eriloth finally added, throwing the keys at Eve and getting herself comfy on the passenger seat. Incoloord got on the back seats and Eve finally decided to get inside.

“Where are we going?” Incoloord questioned.

“You’ll see it when we get there,” Eve said. She started the engine and without a warning smashed the gas pedal, making the car roar on its way out of the parking lot. The exit was a spiraling road that ascended floor by floor, each one of them filled with as many cars as the lowest one. She finally saw the exit: a large metallic gate that slowly opened once they approached.

Outside, at last. It was night outside and Eve found herself driving through a lightless dirt road in the farmlands were they took her last night. The bitter memory came back to her as she accelerated. The car bumped on the stones and wood lying around the road making her two passengers nervously sink their nails on their seats.

“Eve, dear, do you think you could drive a little slower?” Eriloth asked, not taking her eyes off the road as Eve dangerously drifted across a curve, nearly hitting the trees lining on the side of the road.

“I told you I’d rather go alone,” Eve answered, ignoring her request and keeping the same peace until the highway.

She wasn’t going to guide the two demons into their base. She had already thought of a plan. It wasn’t perfect and many things could go wrong but she had to try. Eve drove into the city and finally arrived at the street near the center where their base was. She went into a dark alley and stopped the car there, earning a confused look from her two partners.

“Eve… don’t tell me you want to…?” Eriloth said, moving closer to her. Eve pushed her face away and grabbed the folder with her friends info. Eriloth pouted at her and looked away. Her attempts at looking cute sent shivers down Eve’s spine. It didn’t matter how they behave now, just one night ago both of them forced her without any mercy.

But, for Aisha’s sake, Eve didn’t voice her ill feelings towards the two of them, and instead read through the files. Most of the information there she already knew, but it was surprising and worrying how much they knew about them. The range of information on every one of them was really wide. From useful data such as what kind of weapons they used and how skilled they were with it, to favorite color and food or which blood type they had or any other kind of frivolous info.

“How do you know so much about us?” Eve questioned. Although she wasn’t expecting an answer, Incoloord couldn’t help his diligence on giving one.

“We have ears and eyes everywhere. When you are in the deceiving industry, even something as simple as what music and individual prefers becomes relevant.

Suddenly it made sense to her. They weren’t interested in fighting. Despite having lost to them, Eve was able to fight back unarmed against the two of them. This demons were into the shadowy and obscure business of deceiving people. They most likely rely on other races of demons to do the dirty work. With their ability to morph and change into different individuals and their acting skills, it wasn’t crazy to think that the team may have interacted with them already without knowing they were demons. Gathering all this information seemed like something that could take years, definitely something that couldn’t be done while exposing yourself.

Eve eyed the black building in front of her. She was hoping to see someone from the team enter it anytime soon. Despite having to travel from different cities, it was their policy to arrive to the meeting room within an hour after confirmation.

“So, are you going to tell us your plan or?” Eriloth said, impatiently tapping her nails on the seat.

“I’m attending a meeting with my partners,” Eve started to explain “I want to know where they will be for the time being.”

“Oh, you mean your secret base in that building?” Incoloord questioned, seeing Eve look back at him he continued “Yeah, we knew about it. It’s fine. You should go in alone,”

“What?” Eriloth asked, looking at her partner as if he had went crazy.

“We can’t afford to let her friends know she’s working with us or the entire operation will be a failure. On the same page, Eve, if you reveal any information about what happened in the last few hours, you know what we will do with Aisha.”

She didn’t need a reminder on that. Eve’s plan was to lead her friends into Karis’ base without actually telling them anything.

“I don’t like it... “ Eriloth complained “I can transform into Aisha and go with her,”

“The security system would recognize you,” Eve said. Above all, she needs the team to know that Aisha is missing. Even if she can’t tell them about it, just the fact that Aisha hadn’t answered the urgent call is reason enough to believe she’s in danger.

Eve step out of the car and walked into the street. The pair of succubi waved at her after repeating their warnings and reminders. Eve didn’t know if they would really be able to know what will happen inside the base, but she preferred not to take risks. As far as she knew these clothes she was wearing could very easily have a microphone hid in them or something.

Eve made her way into the building. She finally arrived at the security door in front of their base. Going through the usual checks was easy, but before the doors opened, a voice sounded through the interphone.

“Eve, I’m picking up a weird heat signature…”

“I’m feeling a bit under the weather lately, don’t worry. Let me through, Add,” She requested. The doors finally opened and she walked in. As expected, everyone was already here.

She entered the main control room and found almost everyone gathered around the large map in the center. Elesis was in the middle, with a worried and concerned look. Chung and Elsword were next to her, they looked at Eve with hope in their eyes, but quickly replaced it with disappointment. Raven was on the other side, talking with Ara and Rose about something when Eve finally arrived. And Add, their newest addition to the team, was on his usual spot, a small room next to the control area filled with computers; managing the electronics of the base.

“Why did you make the urgent call?” Eve immediately asked, trying to stick to her plan of pretending to not know anything.

“I made it,” Elesis said “We have a problem. I think Aisha is missing,”

After saying that, Elesis glanced over her shoulder. Aisha’s portrait was still showing an amber square. Eve already knew about it, the fact that they were already onto the case made her feel relieved. All she had to do was guide them to the base without being noticed. How she would do that though still hadn’t reach her mind.

“That’s not all. Just today I was called by the police and found the remains of a demon attack. Around 20 people drained, and…” She said, picking Aisha’s phone and sliding it into the table “That’s Aisha’s phone, it was there. After that, I wasn’t able to contact her at all.”

Eve did her best to show a concerned look. With her usual flat and emotionless face, any kind of feeling was actually easy to replicate, as everyone around her would be amazed of even the slightest movement in her lips.

“Eve, may I ask you when you saw her for the last time? Last time we talked, Aisha told me she was with you,” Elesis questioned. She tried to relax her tone, although it still sounded pretty worried.

“I saw her last night. She got called by Angkor to do something that she didn’t tell me and that was the last time I saw her.”

Eve swiped the table with her hands, making the map on it change into a zoomed version of Velder. She finally located the place where she left Aisha for the last time.

“Yeah, that’s where I found the phone…”

“So we can assume she’s missing?” Raven asked, he leant over the table, staring at her last known location “We’ll have to start looking for her. Go back there and look for hints or anything…”

“Hey guys,” Add’s voice rang through the internal communications “We have an incoming call from… an unknown number… hold on, I’ll put you through…”

The main screen on the control room changed its display into a video call. Everyone looked at it, surprised at the person making the call. Aisha was on the other side. She looked just fine.

“Hey… Umm… This is a bit embarrassing but… I’m sorry about not answering the meeting in time. I left my receiver with Angkor and the idiot lost it…” Aisha excused herself.

“Aisha! What the hell, we were dead worried about you!” Elesis screamed, slamming the table behind her. Aisha jumped a little, but remained calm. She was clearly embarrassed. A pink tone creeped into her cheeks and her continuous fidgeting made her look even more embarrassed, and cute. But this display would not fool Eve.

She knew this Aisha was not the real one. She didn’t know how, or why; but this must be one of Eriloth’s disguises. She already saw first hand how perfect they looked.

“I’m sorry Elesis. Yesterday I got in a bit of trouble during one of Angkor’s requests.”

“Yeah. What happened with that? We found your phone surrounded by drained people,” Raven questioned, he moved Elesis aside to get on camera.

“Drained people? That’s strange, there wasn’t anyone yesterday in the building…” Aisha said, placing a hand on her chin as she thought. “Shit, I abandoned the place pursuing a demon, I didn’t think more of them would appear later at the same place…”

Elesis sighed. The mood got slightly brighter now that they knew Aisha was ok.

“Oh, Eve, could you bring me my phone? I have another request to finish right now so I can’t go there myself.”

It took her a moment to realize what was going on. Eriloth was hiding the truth about Aisha being kidnapped. And there was nothing Eve could do right now to prevent it. If this continued, the team would lose their lead on the case even before starting. Aisha finally hung up, without allowing her to say anything else.

Just how deep did the roots of those succubus reach anyway? She made the call at just the perfect time. Eriloth must have been watching the entire meeting. If Eve had said anything about Aisha, it could have been the end of it.

“I’m not feeling too well. I’ll be taking my leave. Please tell me if something new comes up,” Eve said. They looked at her with a confused look, but eventually dismissed her as they started discussing the incident with the drained people.

If she couldn’t speak with them, there was nothing to do there. Eve needed to think of a different way to let them know. She abandoned the building and head for her car. As expected, the two demons were waiting for her. There was a faint knowing smile on Eriloth’s face, one that Eve greeted with a disgusted look.

“Why did you interfere?” Eve questioned.

“Oh, I figured that if they went searching Aisha they would just make things more complicated…” She explained. 

“So you know what’s going on inside the base? How?”

“That’s a succubus secret,” Eriloth said, winking at her “Anyways, who’s your first victim?”

“You keep saying that you want me to get them out of your way, but what exactly do you expect me to do?”

“That’s up to you Eve. You could beat them up… you could bring them to our base so we put them in cells… you could even seduce them or put a spell on them,”

“I can’t do that,” Eve replied “And besides, that wouldn’t be really effective, I doubt that seduction is enough to drive them away.”

“You’re wrong,” Eriloth said with a giggle. She unbuckled her belt and moved across the car to Eve. She slowly placed her hands on Eve’s sides and caressed her. Eve immediately tried to stop her, but all of a sudden she felt a jolt coursing through her body that stopped her hands. It wasn’t pain, it was a pleasant sensation. Eriloth slid her hands under her dress and rolled it up, unveiling the tattoo that Karis had put on Eve. Its black ink was shining a pink color right now, and it seemed to be the source of the paralyzing feeling that Eve currently felt.

“You could use Karis’ gift,” Eriloth suggested as she traced the lines of the tattoo with her finger, the soft tease sending shivers through Eve’s skin. Eve shifted in her seat, unable to bring herself to remove Eriloth’s hands from herself. She looked away, feeling a tickling warmth spreading over her cheeks.

Karis, like many powerful demons, had the ability to grant her powers to other creatures. And so she did with Eve, engraving a portion of her succubus magic into the tattoo. While the tattoo itself was not related to them, Karis told Eve that it would let her activate those powers easier. But there was a drawback, as always; like with any other demon power source. It was nothing new for her to use the power of demons. Aisha did it with Angkor, the drawback being having to serve the demon and to wear those scanty clothes, and even Elesis was using the power from a mysterious phantom of unknown origin. Eve didn’t know the total extent of her drawbacks but being prone to behave in a reckless and sadistic way during battle was most likely one of them.

Eriloth lifted Eve’s chin, forcing her to stare into the succubus’ eyes. Eve saw her reflection encircled in a heart shaped glow in the eyes of the succubus. Climbing on top of Eve’s lap, Eriloth straddled the defenseless Nasod and gently pushed their lips together. Eve was caught unprepared by the gentleness of this unexpected kiss. For a moment, she felt dizzy and confused, unsure if she should pull away or let the succubus do her thing.

A spark of reason lit up in her head and she quickly pushed Eriloth away from her. Their lips separated and some drops of saliva slipped from the corner of her mouth. The pink tone in her cheeks turned into a raging red splash covering almost all of her face, contrasting with her usual white skin and the blue markings under her eyes. Eve was angry, but she was unable to show it with her face, embarrassment being the one emotion taking over her expression. But as quickly as it came, that little window of resistance went away. Finding herself unable to resist, Eve panicked when Eriloth moved closer to her again, licking her lips. This time the succubus went for her neck. Eve felt a kiss, a lick and a soft pinch on the thin skin of her white neck as Eriloth made her way from her earcone to the collarbone. 

“Stop,” Eve muttered in hopeless attempt at getting the succubus off her. She could feel Eriloth feeling her back, looking for the zipper that kept the dress in place “What are you doing?”

The defenseless feeling was at this point as frustrating as it was thrilling. Eve didn’t know why. It wasn’t like the first time, when she used some magic to dominate her. This time felt different, as if it were more natural. She wanted to push her away, but at the same time, a part of herself was eager to let the succubus have her way. A thought that caused severe discomfort in her mind.

“I’m just giving you an encouraging nudge,” Eriloth said, her voice sounded soft, devoid of her usual lascivious and ill mannered tone. Her hands finally found the zipper and slowly pulled it down, letting the black dress hang loosely on Eve.

Incoloord, who started to think they forgot about him, quietly pulled the lever to lean back the seat, allowing Eriloth to push down the Nasod as she gained terrain on top of her. He left the two of them there and stepped out of the car. As he left, his clothes dissolved in a black mist to quickly reshape themselves in a loose basket shirt and cargo pants.

“I’m going to follow them,” He announced, pointing at the two figures that just abandoned the building. His new serious and monotone voice was gone, replaced by an irreverent ring more akin to a brat, “Eriloth, we still have work to do so stop playing already.”

From the alley they could see both Raven and Elesis abandoning the building. Elsword quickly followed them. Chung was with him as well. They all stopped in front of the gates to speak for a moment and finally departed. Elsword and Elesis left together in one direction while Raven went the opposite. Chung stood there, eyeing one of the cabs that traversed the street tonight. With a strong whistle, he managed to stop one of them. Incoloord waited for the Sieghart siblings to be out of sight to start stalking Raven. He kept his distance, trying to look like a normal teen going for a stroll.

“Finally, he’s gone,” Eriloth said. She pushed the backrest down, leaving it almost horizontal. Carefully, she crawled on top of Eve, enjoying every bit of her helpless look. The perpetual poker face was gone from the Nasod, and now instead a flustered blush could be seen on her. Eriloth pulled down the dress, giggling at Eve’s weak struggle to keep it in place.

The succubus moved her hands around the pink bra, stroking her breasts with a firm touch. Not satisfied with it, she finally rolled down the bra as well. Eriloth smiled at the two pink cherries, standing tall on top of the small breasts. Looking back at Eve’s face, she found her shamefully looking away. Her hands had stopped struggling and her futile squirming had also ceased. Eriloth gleefully planted her hands on the breasts, prodding at the nipples with her fingers as she played with them.

The shame Eve felt was no longer related to being helpless or unable to get out of this situation. It changed, it was now related to guilt. Eve wasn’t feeling disgusted. She stopped fighting back, not because she couldn’t, but because she didn’t want to. She didn’t know why, but what Eriloth was doing to her didn’t feel like the other time. Right now, she felt pleasure. The more the succubus would fondle her breasts, the more she would make her way on top of her lap, and the more intense her presence was, the more aroused Eve felt. This thought kept spinning in Eve’s head while the demoness played with her chest.

As if Eriloth knew that Eve had already surrendered to the pleasure, she regained confidence in her movements. Moving closing to her face again, Eriloth licked Eve’s lips, moistening their soft texture. Not sure of what was going on, Eve let her own tongue timidly poke out of her lips. With a happy smile, Eriloth took her up on the offer and plunged her own tongue inside Eve’s mouth. They intertwined with each other and danced in slippery movements that prompted a faint moan to come from of the Nasod.

Eriloth moved her hands. Her expertise was apparent when Eve felt a slight caress across her body as her partner slowly made her way to her waist. This hand slid between her skin and her pink panties, carefully caressing her crotch. The succubus found joy in discovering that Eve was already wet down there, and without hesitation, she pulled down the underwear and let her finger play with the exposed folds of her skin. Eve was finding the teasing a bit too pleasant, it made her body squirm and her voice somewhat louder. Still muffled by Eriloth’s tongue her moans became more intense and her hands started to move again. But not to push her away. Eve felt her hands move as if they had a will of their own. They crept their way below Eriloth’s skirt and started to caress her buttocks. Eve was surprised to find her not wearing any underwear below the skirt.

The succubus let out a victorious laugh. It made Eve feel even more ashamed, but did nothing to stop her. As she kept feeling up the succubus, Eriloth finally stopped her teasing and slowly pushed her fingers inside her. Eve let out a loud moan, her body started shaking in sync with the fingers going in her. She felt something strange coming from the tattoo. An unexplainable pulsation that seemed to amplify the pleasure she felt.

It was maddening. Not only was she under this mysterious spell, but Eriloth turned out to be pretty good at it. In no time, Eriloth found a particular spot that caused a more intense reaction on her. As if guided by the reactions that Eve made to her movements, the succubus easily pinpointed a particularly weak spot that made Eve shiver from pleasure every time her fingers rubbed it.

She couldn’t keep her voice down. Eve felt her waist was about to melt, continuously flowing with her juices as the succubus continuously fingered her. It was driving her crazy, slowly pushing her near to the climax. She could feel the pleasure building up like a wave in her waist just about to be released by the unfaltering pounding. Her hands stopped caressing Eriloth and were now clutching tightly at her back.

And it finally came. Like a dam breaking, Eve felt a wave of pleasure spreading through her body. It flew from her crotch to every inch of her body, sparkling like electricity and tickling like a caress, she shivered and squirmed, submitting to the pleasure. Her juices flowed freely down her legs as Eriloth finally took out her fingers, satisfied with the results of her teasing.

Eve laid down, catching her breath and calming down. The shame was back. With Eriloth’s assault finally finished, consciousness and reason was coming back to her. A whirlpool of emotions that she couldn’t manage right now. All she could do was close her eyes and try to relax, feeling Eriloth’s gleeful hum still near her face. She quietly moved her hands to held the succubus by the shoulders and shove her away. But just as she was doing so, she heard a gasp. Not from the succubus, but from someone else. Eve opened her eyes and reality hit her in the face like a truck. The realization that she was in a car in the middle of an alley was thrown at her, but she didn’t have time to reflect on that, as she saw the person that just gasped.

Right next to the car was Ara. She was standing there, eyes widened like plates and her two hands covering her mouth as she slowly started to take a step back away from them. Eriloth looked at her, wondering what the fox girl would say.

“I-I’m sorry!” Ara suddenly shouted, she tried to look as small as possible as she quietly stepped away from the car.

Eve finally came back to her senses. She pushed Eriloth out of the way and tried to rearrange her clothes as she stepped out of the car. With her hair still messy, and her dress full of wrinkles, she approached Ara, who looked at her as if Eve were a wild animal about to jump and eat her.

“Ara!” Eve shouted. She paused, not sure about what to say next “This… Please, don’t make any hasty conclusions…”

“B-But Eve…” Ara said, shyly looking above her at the succubus that was nonchalantly rearranging her clothes and making her way to the two of them “She’s a demon.”

Eve did all she could to came up with an idea. Not only did she have to hide the fact that she was now _ cooperating _ with Karis, but also find a way to explain what Ara just saw. Although the latter was secondary, Eve rather not let Ara think she was just fooling around with a succubus.

“Ara, you’ll see… Eriloth is” Eve said, looking at the succubus who was now staring at Ara with a wide smile, ”… my patron.”

“O-Oh… That… explains it. Yeah. But you didn’t tell us about it Eve. You know we have to register her as your patron. It’s our group’s policy!” Ara said, trying her best to impose some authority, something that was nearly impossible after her initial reaction, “I guess that means that what I saw wasn’t what I thought.”

“Oh no,” Eriloth was the one speaking this time “It was just as you thought. We were having sex.”

Eve could see the red taking over Ara’s face as she heard the S-word.

“I hadn’t told you about it because it wasn’t confirmed yet,” Eve chimed in, sneaking an elbow to Eriloth side, prompting her to shut up and move away “Ara, listen. I need you to come over to my place tonight, and please don’t tell anyone about it yet. There’s something I need to ask you,”

“Oh, sure…” Ara said. She looked at the succubus one more time and Eriloth blew her a kiss. Feeling a shiver, Ara finally walked away. Eve sighed, relieved.

“Looks like you’ve finally got your first victim,” Eriloth said, hopping into the car once again and signaling for Eve to drive.

“Don’t do that ever again,” Eve firmly said, to which Eriloth responded with a sonorous laugh.

“What? You’re going to tell me you didn’t enjoy it?”

“I…” Eve was about to negate it. But, considering the situation, saying no would just be a childish thing to do, and she did want some answers “What did you do? I couldn’t resist.”

“Oh my… aren’t you being honest?” Eriloth said with a joking tone, she quickly stopped, seeing the murderous gaze Eve sent her, “It’s a side effect of the amazing powers Karis gave you. They don’t need mana to work, like any other magic, they need pleasure, arousal, sex…” Eriloth started to say, moving closer to Eve again. She quickly pushed her back to her seat, afraid that she might assault her again.

“But I haven’t used any of those powers yet,” Eve argued back while she started the engine and abandoned the alley.

“No matter. You still need to feed them or they’ll grow dull and become useless with time,” Eriloth elaborated. “But don’t worry, I’m always available for you.”

Eve rolled her eyes at the suggestion. If what Eriloth said was true, it could mean that it was possible to get rid of the tattoo and these unwanted powers just by abstinence. While driving to her home, she thought about Aisha. She was alone in Karis’ base, and Eve could only wish for her to be ok.


	4. Chapter 4

After driving for a while, they finally arrived at Eve’s apartment. Eriloth stepped out the car, excited about seeing her apartment. Eve unwillingly followed the succubus as she lead the way into the building. Although Eve owns a fancy house back in Altera, here she decided to rent a normal flat just for the time she would spend here.

“You don’t need to pretend you don’t know about it,” Eve said to the succubus, unlocking the door and stepping in.

“But I don’t know!” Eriloth complained, following her “I wasn’t the one responsible for watching this part of the city and… I hadn’t read the full report. Please don’t tell Karis I didn’t finish my homework.”

Eve rolled her eyes and closed the door behind them. Her flat was nothing special. Three rooms: a dormitory, the bathroom and a combination of kitchen and living room. It was pretty tidy being a handful of papers spread through the dining table the only out of place thing. However, the lack of decoration or personalization was apparent as Eriloth realized that there was no pictures or any other kind of personal object in there. The furniture was neatly arranged as if it hadn’t been touched since Eve rented the flat. The sofa pointing at a large TV. Most of the chairs around the dining table where flipped over and resting on top of it. Even the kitchen had its machines too clean as if nobody had ever cooked in there.

“Everything is so clean, nobody would say someone is living here,” Eriloth pointed out. She was expecting to see some pictures or anything that showed that Eve was living here, but there was none. She wandered into the bedroom. It was as empty as the rest of the house. The succubus couldn’t help but feel disappointed about it, which didn’t stop her from rummaging through Eve’s drawer. The big compartment had a wide selection of her clothes. A black leather jacket, a black dress and some black shirts hung from the rail, with the lower parts folded below. It seems like black was the color of choice for most of her clothing, with a few exceptions that included a blue pleated skirt or a pair of white trousers.

Eriloth knew Eve was not the kind of person to spend a lot of time in front of the mirror trying to choose the clothes she would wear, but at the same time the Nasod somehow managed to keep an elegant and well kept appearance. It was an interesting ability, but it wasn’t what Eriloth was looking for. She check the drawers below, looking for some more intimate clothes. She went through a drawer full of different stockings. Despite wearing high boots most of the time, Eve owned an interesting collection of stockings.

Looking into another drawer, Eriloth finally found something that picked her eye. A nightgown. A very short one. Judging by eye, she guessed it would barely cover up to Eve’s hips, and it was even see through. Definitely not something you put on for some comfortable sleeping, but rather something to wear for others. It was made of a very light and silky fabric, it must have been really expensive. As far as Eriloth knew, Eve didn’t had any lover, she wondered why did she own this. Maybe she was hoping to show it to Aisha sometime?

One drawer below, she finally found what she was looking for. The underwear stash. With a mischievous giggle, Eriloth took out some of the clothes there. She knew Eve really liked plain pink underwear, but it was a nice surprise to find so many different types in there. There was a group of different color striped silk panties. From black stripes to pink ones, Eriloth had a hard time trying to choose which one would suit Eve best. Next to them was a black lace set. It looked way more mature than the striped collection, that’s for sure, but Eriloth didn’t waste too much time looking at it when she saw another interesting piece. At first sight it looked like a plain light purple bra and panties, but after picking them up she realized they had a slightly see through fabric. They shared color with the nightgown and she wondered if these two pieces were supposed to be together.

“What are you doing?” Eve asked, startling the succubus who threw the underwear in the air. With bad luck enough that it landed on Eve’s face. With an angry face, Eve stuffed the clothes back in the drawer and closed it with a slamming sound. “Stop messing around, if you are going to stay here, don’t touch anything and don’t bother me.”

“Hey, your friend is going to arrive soon and you don’t even have a plan on how to deal with her. Why don’t you put on some of these clothes and work your magic on her?” Eriloth suggested.

Eve rolled her eyes. Eriloth was right, she didn’t have a plan. But there was no way Eve could do something like that with her friend. Not to mention that she was sure Ara had no interest in her, since she only has eyes for her mysterious brother. Seeing her hesitation, Eriloth pulled something from her cleavage. A small cylindrical pill container.

“What’s that?” Eve questioned once the succubus put the container in her hands.

“Sleeping pills. Good ones, put one in her drink and we’ll dispose of her that way, if you don’t feel confident enough to do something else, I guess you could at least do that.”

“Dispose? How?” Eve questioned. She pulled one pill out and examined it. It was a small flat disc, smaller than any other pill she saw before.

“We’ll take all of her money and her phone and send her to a small and isolated village in Bethma,” Eriloth simply explained “We’ll send her with some empty bottles so she’ll believe she went on a drunk party with us and with no money and stuff I can guarantee she’ll take more than enough time to come back,”

“Looks like you already had it planned, which makes me wonder why didn’t you already do it on your own,” Eve complained, safely storing the pills in one of her pockets.

Her original idea hadn’t changed. She was going to lead her friends into Karis’ base. To do that without putting Aisha’s life at risk, she still needed to make many preparations. The fact that Ara caught them was a very unfortunate accident. One that Eve couldn’t help but feel like it was set up by the succubus herself.

But it should be fine. As much as Eve cherished her friend, she had to admit that Ara was probably the least gifted of the team in terms of intelligence. Thankfully she has that fox spirit with her to cover up for her lack of wits but it wasn’t as reliable as an actual person. Sending her away, as Eriloth suggested, was not a bad idea too, since that would keep her safe.

“Fine. I’ll go with the pills then…” Eve decided. Eriloth beamed at her in excitement.

“We could do some things with her while she’s asleep if you want,” Eriloth suggested, although she cut it short after seeing Eve looking at her with ill intent “I’ll make the preparations. Don’t worry, she’ll be fine.”

“She better be…” Eve said “I’m going to take a shower. Don’t break anything, and don’t open the door to anyone,”

“Yes mom.”

Eve sighed on her way to the shower. If it weren’t by what they did earlier today, she wouldn’t leave the succubus alone in her flat. But considering that it’s been a long time since she was given the chance to shower, she finally decided to go in.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Incoloord was still following Raven at this hour. He had been tailing him for more than an hour now and the fact that the mercenary had been walking around for so long started to feel awkward. To make it worse, Raven seemed to be wandering aimlessly. Either he knew he was being followed, or he was really this much into walks.

Finally, Raven stopped. He was in front of a popular disco. One of the few places in Velder that didn’t charge for tickets and still had cheap alcohol. Most of the city’s students and youngsters used to spend there their weekends. After eyeing the entrance for a bit, Raven moved into the alley right next to him. Puzzled with his behaviour, Incoloord decided to follow him.

The alley surrounded the disco around the back, and it was filled with trash cans and garbage that the wind picked up. There was no lighting, the only bright source there was the blinking  _ emergency exit _ sign on the disco’s back door and the light from the upper windows. Although Incoloord was making sure he had contact with him at all times, he eventually lost sight of Raven the moment he turned the corner.

Incoloord had to sprint to catch up with him, but the moment he turned the corner as well, Incoloord was received by a sword lunging at his face. The demon was fast enough to claw at the sword, forcing it to miss the intended target. It all happened too fast. Even if he missed, Raven slashed again at the demon, forcing Incoloord to abandon his disguise. A black fire enveloped him, his demonic claws reaped through the illusory fabric as sword and claw clashed. Not letting the resistance get to him, Raven attacked again, this time he combined his own Nasod claw with his slashed, performing a flurry of thrusts and fists.

Although Incoloord was able to deflect most attacks, he realized that Raven’s onslaught was slowly gaining terrain. A single mistake could be fatal here. While still defending himself, Incoloord chanted an spell that summoned an evil circle below him. As if pulled by dark energies, Incoloord’s body moved on its own getting out of reach of every attack Raven could do. With his magic handling the defense, Incoloord began his attack.

But like his opponent, Raven was able to block any attack the incubus could make with his claws. Their constant clashing ended in a powerful simultaneous punch. Their fists collided with enough strength to force both of them to take a few steps back.

“You’re good,” Incoloord praised.

“You won’t get out of this with words…” Raven warned. He was already charging back at him, sword in hand, he thrusted at the demon. Incoloord sidestepped and chanted another spell, summoning several black fireballs into his hands. He hurled them at Raven. With no time to get out of the way, the mercenary extended his Nasod arm. The metallic plates on it suddenly darted out of their place and formed a circular shield that easily absorbed the black fire.

None of them waited for a follow up attack. Raven opened his claw. The El energy was pumped into the Nasod arm and a fireball formed on his palm. On the other side, the incubus formed another magic circle and covered his arms on fire. Raven fired a chain of fireballs at the demon, who started spinning, creating a fire pillar that deflected the incoming attack, but Raven didn’t stop at that, seeing his attack missing the target, he moved closer to the enemy, ignoring the purple flames dancing around it, and slashed with his sword.

Incoloord was surprised that the fire didn’t stop the mercenary, but he still reacted in time. Seeing the blade coming for him, he ducked just in time to dodge it, and immediately threw himself over Raven. The two of them fell on the ground and rolled until they hit a trash can. Raven was the first to react now, grabbing the trash can with his claw and slamming it against the demon. Incoloord rolled and saw the blade thrusting towards him again, he used the same trash can to shield himself. The blade easily pierced the metal and got stuck on it, taking the advantage Incoloord threw it away with the sword.

This wasn’t going to stop Raven. Seeing his sword being thrown away Raven extended his Nasod arm. The machinery on it started removing the metal plates attached to it alongside a yellow orb that started floating behind Raven. The metal plates shaped themselves into large spykes and surrounded the orb. With it in position, Raven charged towards the demon, throwing a punch with all of his strength. Incoloord blocked it with his claws, but once the fist connected, the yellow orb changed its shape into a single long stake and shot right at the incubus. He barely managed to get his face out of the projectile’s way and Raven was already throwing his second punch.

Stopping Raven’s attack with all his strength was already hard enough so having to dodge a spyke at the same time only made things worse. Every one of Raven’s attack now was followed by a lethal spyke darting towards the incubus face. Seeing how he was being slowly pushed against the wall, Incoloord made some space between them. With a smile, he reached into his pocket for a piece of paper and left it on the ground. Raven ignored this, and just charged against at him.

Incoloord chanted another spell and he was engulfed by a raging purple fire. When Raven threw his fist into the firewall all he managed to hit was empty space. Seeing that the demon had teleported away, he picked up the piece of paper and found something written on it.

“So… You want to met again, huh?” Raven said to himself before the piece of paper started burning on its own.

* * *

  
  


Ara finally arrived at the apartment. She was on the elevator, fixing her hair looking in the mirror, and wondering what was going on with Eve. It’s not like they were in some kind of emergency situation but it wasn’t right to say that everything was clear either. Once she finally reached the door, she rang the bell and waited.

“It’s open, come in,” Eve said on the other side.

She let out a sigh before going in. Ara found Eve sitting on the living room. A tray with two finely decorated tea cups waiting to be served with tea rested in front of her. Eve gestured for her to take a seat. Ara was feeling slightly anxious, the shock she felt earlier hadn’t completely faded away and there was something in the back of her mind telling her to be careful.

“I’m glad you came, I need to explain something to you,” Eve started to say. She take her time to serve the tea for her. She made sure to add the pils into Ara’s cup alongside the sugar so she wouldn’t notice “I’m sure you may have questions as well about what happen earlier.”

Ara simply nodded. She picked her tea cup and smelled it before taking a sip. It had a sweet floral aroma to it, and she decided to add some more sugar to the reddish fluid.

“I decided to make a contract with a demon in order to get stronger,” Eve elaborated. She was looking at Ara, waiting for her to drink the tea. She decided to tell a credible lie, just in case something goes wrong, “I even consulted Aisha on the matter to make sure everything goes well.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised… You are the kind of person to not bother with the method and only look at the results… but, why didn’t you tell us already? We have to register that demon with our database if she’s going to be your patron. And… what you were doing earlier…”

“About that. Eriloth would only sign the contract with me if I allow her to stay in the shadows. She has some powerful enemies on the demon realm, and doesn’t want them finding out she’s aiding a demon hunter,” Eve explained. Ara finally took a sip of her tea. Now it was just a matter of waiting for her to fall asleep “And what you saw earlier was something Eriloth made a part of the contract. She says it’s related to the process of making me stronger, but I believe it’s just an excuse to try and justify it.”

Ara finally drank from the drugged cup. She put it down and Eve could see how she inmediately rubbed her forehead as if a strong headache had just struck her. It must be a matter of time until she finally gets knocked out.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Raven arrived at the meeting point. It was a nightclub named  _ Danza del Diablo _ , a fitting name for a meeting with one of these demon scums. He was on full guard. Either this place was teeming with demons and was an obvious trap, or was full of innocent humans to force him to avoid any fight. The entrance was guarded by two black suited men, wearing sunglasses even when it was completely dark.

“Name.”

“Raven.”

The man check the list and after awhile he lifted one end of the red velvet line to allow him to pass. As Raven was entering, the gatekeeper whispered to him were was his reserved booth. Despite the shaddy name of the place, it was actually a gaudy place. Ignoring how dark it was inside, and how abusive the amount of neon lights were, everyone attending this club had a preppy air to them. He caught a glance of a waitress serving a table with some funny looking cocktails that used a grand instead of an umbrella as decoration.

Raven arrived at his booth. Like all the others in the club it was a small cubicle with comfortable seats and a glass table. A bit contradictory compared to the crazy dance area. He took a seat and in no time a waitress brought him a drink that he didn’t ordered.

“So you’re here,” A voice said. It was behind Raven, coming from the booth next to him. 

“Give me a reason to not kill you right now,” Raven threatened. The demon on the other side laughed. Raven could hear him standing up and making his way until Incoolord was finally sitting in front of him.

“I have some interesting information I would like to exchange for a favor,”

“We don’t do favors for demons,”

“Please, don’t say no before you see what I’ve got,” Incoloord said, pulling out some papers and sliding them over the table for Raven to see them. Raven reluctantly take a look at the papers. They were pictures from someone he knew.

In them he saw Eve, wearing the strange looking succubus suit. And another one showing Aisha being carried into a room.

“I’ve been working with some shady people lately,” Incoolord explained “Pretending to be lining with them. Actually, my loyalty belongs to a different demon lord. I’ll keep it brief, a demon named Karis is preparing something big, she’s an enemy of my lord, and so I was sent to spy on her.”

“That’s a cool story. But it doesn’t make any difference,” Raven said, throwing the pictures back at the other side of the table. He was already reaching for his blade when Incoloord added something else.

“Haven’t you noticed something weird about those two? Surely, Karis’ servants are exceptionally good when it comes down to deceive people, but someone like you must have noticed something.”

Raven didn’t need the demon telling him that. This whole situation started because Aisha went missing. And now this pictures show up, right after she made a really awkward call to excuse her disappearance. Everything was starting to come together, but to Raven’s disgust, it was because this demon knew something he didn’t.

“Talk fast, demon,” Raven said. He sat back and waited a little longer. Being in the presence of one of them made him sick.

“Your friends Eve and Aisha were kidnapped a few days ago. Aisha was put in a cell and restrained, while Eve was subjected to Karis’ mind games. They convinced Eve to help them in order to keep Aisha safe.”

Raven didn’t said anything. What the demon said made sense, but he knew that these kind of creatures are never to be trusted. It might be true that this incubus was a part of a power struggle between demons, but rather than helping him, Raven would prefer to take advantage of it.

“Eve was ordered to get your team out of the way for whatever Karis is preparing. She may be raising a huge army, or maybe she just wants to throw a degenerated party, who knows, but what counts is that Eve is now on her side.”

“I wouldn’t say that being forced to work for them counts as being on their side,” Raven replied “What you say makes sense, save for the fact that Eve would tell us if something like this happen.”

“Well, she can’t,” Incoloord said, showing Raven a new picture. This time it was their meeting room. Raven recognized it, the picture must have been taken on their meeting just today judging from the image, “You have been slacking off, I must say. Karis has burrowed her roots so deep in this town that it’s almost impossible to be out of her sight. And if you appreciate Aisha’s life, you shouldn’t reveal this either. You don’t have to worry about this place thought, this is my Lord’s territory.”

“And what reason do I have to believe you? For all I know you could just be another of Karis’ pawns trying to trick me. Or what reason do you have to trust me with this information even?”

“I’m afraid I can’t give you a reason for that. What I can give you is some information, and then you’ll judge on your own,” Incoolord said. He leaned forward and check that nobody was listening before telling Raven something in a whisper “Tomorrow in the morning, a truck loaded with some dangerous materials is going to be delivered at an abandoned storage in the port. Karis’ said it was very important. I have to remain infiltrated so I’ll have to be with them, I’ll make sure to leave the back door open for you. Tell your friends, but don’t tell them where you hear this.”

This was the last thing Incoloord said before he downed his drink and bid farewell to Raven with a wink. Raven didn’t know what to do with this info. He didn’t trust this demon, but if what he heard was true, it was too much to let it slid. He waited for a while after Incoolord left and head outside alone.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I guess I can let it slide for now.”

Eve was at a loss for words. She waited until Ara fell asleep from the pills, but the moment she did, her hair immediately turned white and she opened her eyes again. It was as if the inner spirit fox she had replaced her in an instant. Something that became obvious as her personality took a complete turn. Normally, Ara would be a happy easy going girl. A bit shy around strangers and not the first to speak out in public. And even a little bit of an air head. But this personality gets totally overwritten by the sassy and bossy Eun. The fox spirit that resides in her, which she can get power from.

Of course, Eve didn’t like this personality even one bit. Eun may be a wise and ancient spirit, but Eve was never happy to see its self-praising face filled with superiority feelings every time it happens to be right on something. It was probably the one thing that kept Eve from developing a better relationship with Ara in the first place.

“But I can tell you have some ulterior motives,” Eun announced. She looked at Eve, expecting her to negate it. This was it. If Eun was going to get in her way to safely rescue Aisha from the demons, Eve wouldn’t hesitate in taking the fox spirit down. As if she could feel the animosity growing in the back of the Nasod’s head, Eun quickly stood up and headed for the door.

“I’ll better leave for now. I don’t know for how long I’ll be able to stay conscious in this body and I would like to take a walk before going back,” She said, tapping the fox shaped hairpin on her head.

The moment she stepped out of the flat, Eriloth came from the bedroom door. She moved to the windows and peeked to see if Ara was already on the streets.

“I wasn’t expecting the fox spirit to be able to take over the body even after being drugged,” Eriloth said, not taking her eyes off the street “And to top it off, I’m pretty sure she realized what was going on.”

Her usual chime was gone, replaced by a dry and slightly angry tone. It was unsettling, considering how cheerful the succubus’ personality was. She finally spotted the fox girl leaving the building. 

“Come on, get changed, we are taking her down.”

“Despite her looks, she’s quite strong in that state. It would be dangerous to fight her now,” Eve reasoned. Eriloth wasn’t going to listen to her though.

Seeing Eve not moving from her spot made Eriloth frustrated. She reached with her hand for Eve’s belly. The Nasod quickly tried to remove the succubus hand, already knowing what she was going to do.

“She’s going to ruin the entire operation. If she tells anything of this to the others, it will be a matter of time until everyone in town knows about it. Do I need to tell you what will happen to Aisha and you if that happens?” Eriloth threatened.

“Fine,” Eve finally conceded, but she still didn’t let Eriloth activate any spell on her tattoo “But I can do it on my own.”

Eve stood up and enveloped herself in black mist. Her clothes slowly changed back into the succubus inspired attire. She forced the clothes to create a hood to cover most of her face. She also called in Moby and Remy. With a swift movement, the living fabric attached to the drones, changing their exterior shape into two purple and white fat bats. They looked like Petite Angkor, but not quite the same.

“Let’s go.”

Eriloth opened the window and stepped out, waiting for Eve to follow. While these buildings didn’t had any balcony, there was a narrow ledge below the windows line that they used to reach Ara. She didn’t walk into the street. For some reason she moved through the alleys surrounding the building. Eve wasn’t sure if she was already prepared for a fight or not, but Eriloth didn’t wait to find out. Once they reached her from above, Eriloth jumped from the ledge. Her wings flapped as she glided right towards Ara. She waved her hands and her weapon materialized. It was some short of megaphone.

Ara felt the ominous presence drawing near. She quickly turned around and, just in time to avoid getting her neck sliced, she duck below Eriloth’s claws. The succubus crash landed and rolled out of Eun’s reach. She turned around and pushed the megaphone against her lips. With a scream, the megaphone sent a huge wave at Eun. It resonated through the alley, bouncing out of the wall and engulfing Ara under a huge pressure that was physically restraining her. Taking advantage of it, Eriloth closed in, lurching another claw at her.

Ara pulled something from the inside of her vest to block it. Eve couldn’t see it, but the moment she stopped Eriloths claw, Eun slashed with her own. Covering Ara’s hand in orange flames, Eun formed a large claw that didn’t sliced Eriloth into pieces by a mere millimeter. Eve decided to step in right now. Helping herself with Moby and Remy, she slowly descended upon the scene. What Eun took out of the pocket was a set of folded rods that, quickly as a lightning, she put together to form Ara’s spear.

Before landing, Eve sent Moby and Remy to hover over Eun. The foxgirl turned around to see the new challenger. She was surprised to see her hiding her face with a hood. What she didn’t saw was the two drones circling over her. They formed a blue portal and several spear tips started raining from it. Although it took her by surprise, Eun was fast enough to weave her way out of the spear bombing. Eriloth was fast to pick up, and she approached Eun again. She blew into the megaphone and a bunch of hearts formed on the amplifier. Despite their cute appearance, they flew with killing intent towards the foxgirl.

Eun spun the lance in her hands, blocking the hearts that went in her direction. They vanished in a small cloud of pink powder. The succubus followed up with her claws, but again it was no match for Eun. Blocking the succubus with the shaft of the spear, Eun moved Ara’s body into a fighting stance. Ara’s martial expertise was apparent whenever she moved into those refined poses, always succeeded by a powerful blow. Something that Eriloth may not knew, since she didn’t withdraw and tried to claw again at the girl. Eun threw the spear in the air, which only confused Eriloth; and quickly followed after it. She pointed the tip at the ground and a dragon figure appeared around the spear for a brief moment before the fox girl got projected towards the ground at high speed. It didn’t hit Eriloth, but the sheer force of the impact was enough to sent her flying and crashing into a dumpster. Eun then turned her attention to Eve.

“Hiding your face? Is something the matter?” Eun questioned. She moved into a different stance. With her palm imitating a tiger, she jumped towards Eve, lurching her spear forward.

Eve was able to avoid the hit. She called in her drones and they quickly flew closer. Moby tried to slam Eun on the back, but the fox ears were paying enough attention to feel the soft hum of the drones engines just in time to dodge. Remy followed Moby’s failed attempt but only managed to clash with the shaft of the spear.

Eve was thinking how to fight Eriloth. Normally she would have summoned her Stinger or Photon Blaster to end the fight quickly, but she didn’t want to hurt Ara any more than necessary. Eun wasn’t going to give her time to think about that, as she recovered her fighting stance and thrusted at Eve again.

Eve ducked, and then stepped to the side, and then backpedaled, and she continued to easily dodge any attack Ara would launch. It was weird, she felt her own body strangely light, and Eun’s movements felt slower in comparison. Even when the fox girl was pretty good at landing precise hits with the spear, so far she didn’t even graze Eve at all.

It was as if the living cloth was helping Eve. Pushing her muscles and helping with flexibility. Her movements felt much more smoother and easier to make. Even predicting the attacks felt easier now. However, Eve failed to see the wall she just bumped it. Even dodging all the attacks, she couldn’t keep backing up. Eun thrusted the spear one last time and Eve braced for impact. But she didn’t felt anything. She closed her eyes just one second before the spear connected, but when she open them, she saw something… unusual.

Wings had sprouted from the back of her attire. Six pink succubus like wings that she never saw before to be more precise. They curled around her body as a shield, stopping the lance and surprising Eun as well. Eve took the chance, she called in Moby and Remy who quickly smashed against Ara, pushing her away. Eve summoned her explosive whip, one of her favorite choices, and swung at Eun. As expected she tried to block it with the spear, and the whip got tangled with the spear. From here was a test of strength, as Eve tugged from the whip and Ara tried to keep her ground.

Something was wrong with Eun. For a fox spirit as conceited as Eun was, her fight was a bit… lacking. Eve noticed something wrong with her face as well. It was almost as if it was about to fall asleep. And then it made sense. The drugs worked just fine, but Eun was using her power to keep Ara’s body moving.

Eve primed the whip. It’s many beads flickered in a red light before detonating. Eun had to give up the spear to escape from the electrical explosions. She jumped away from it and adopted a new fighting stance. Eun’s claws began to appear around Ara’s hands as she prepared to launch a flurry of scratches against the Nasod. However, she couldn’t do it.

Totally by surprise, Eriloth returned the fight and was quiet enough to land a strong punch on Ara’s side from behind. Eun fell to the ground, with air escaping her lungs.

“Finally caught you…” Eriloth said with a smug face.

“Remember our agreement…” Eve warned her. Eriloth gave Eve a bored look and then sighed.

“She’s about to blank out anyway.”

And as Eriloth said, Eun power was no longer able to keep Ara awake, and she fell into a deep sleep. Eriloth called in some assistants to transport her. They arrived in an ambulance. Eve wondered where they took it from. Dressed as paramedics, they took Ara in and drove away as fast as they could. Watching the ambulance disappear in the road, Eve started to feel guilty about what she did. Even if all that was going to happen to Ara was that she would be abandoned in the middle of nowhere, something that Eve would have to double check since she doesn’t really trusts the demons anyways; she still felt like this was a huge betrayal.

Even when it was for the sake of rescuing Aisha, Eve felt bad. She wanted to go back to Karis base and tear it apart. Or at least spend some time with Aisha. She must be feeling very lonely. Her chain of thought was interrupted when Eriloth hugged her from behind. The succubus rubbed her face with hers in an attempt at a affective nudge, something that Eve just ignored without saying anything.

“You know, even when we captured her, you still failed the first half of the plan,” Eriloth commented, her hug was slowly turning into groping as her hands moved through the exposed skin on Eve’s suit.

“Your plan was flawed, I shouldn’t have trusted it on the first place.” Eve answered, pushing Eriloth aside and walking back to the street “I’m going back to base now, I want to see Aisha.”

“Oh, sure. I have something to do as well, I’ll see you by tomorrow honey,” Eriloth said, blowing a kiss for Eve. It took the form of two floating lips that Eve made sure to avoid.

Eriloth flapped her wings and started flying. She flew over buildings, thinking about her next step. It was time to put her acting skills to the test once again, and this time Incoolord wouldn’t be there to cover up. She was heading to the demon hunters HQ. The black building in the middle of town. She landed on the rooftop and let her clothes change. Using the spell she knows by heart, Eriloth morphed her body to look exactly like Ara does.

She made her way to the entrance, were the scanners were. It didn’t matter how good her costume was, she knew it wouldn’t fool these machines. After all, they put them up exactly for that reason. But there was an ace up her sleeve. She approached the doors and rang the bell. After a short while, Add’s voice was heard from the speaker.

“Ara? What’s the matter?”

“H-Hey… I forgot something in there… can you open the doors?” Eriloth said. Imitating Ara’s clumsiness was just a trick to get in there. She knew the fox girl has a history of incidents like this.

“Did you bother me just for that? Why aren’t you using your ID to enter anyways?”

“Yeah, that’s what I forgot…”

She heard a tired sigh on the other side.

“I’ll get it for you, wait in there.”

“You could get it for me… or you could let me in. There’s nobody else in there, right?” Eriloth suggested.

It took awhile for Add to figure out what she meant, when he finally perked up and answered again.

“Oh! Yes, I’ll open the doors.”

Easy as that. Eriloth knew that the computer expert of the team had a weak spot for the fox girl, for whatever reason. Wearing a devilish grin on her way in, Eriloth entered the headquarters. Since there was no one here except Add, the main room was in the dark, every computer had been turned off and the only light in the flat came from the room Add was in. She slowly made her way in and saw the expert sitting in front of an array of screens, displaying a summarized version of the information the main room would have. This room was a mix of a surveillance area and a room. On one corner there was an high amount of computers, screens and other gadgets with their control panels, while the other side of the room had a disheveled bed, a wardrobe with its contents spilling out and a table full of instant meals.

“This place is a mess, is that how you plan to receive me?” Eriloth complained, putting up her best princess tone.

Add jumped out of his seat. He was wearing a robe with purple pajamas below. He quickly rummaged through the wardrobe and moved into a different room to change clothes. Eriloth found this pretty funny, when he was gone she made her way to the computers.

“Karis will have to reward me extra for this,” She gleefully thought as she inserted a memory stick into the machine. An autorun program quickly started running and the information on the computers began to be downloaded and compressed in the memory stick.

“Ok, I’m ready now,” Add said, entering the room wearing his usual white and purple tracksuit.

“Ready for what?” Eriloth joked. The reaction from the boy struggling to find an answer was really funny to her “What if we order some food? Something that doesn’t come out of a microwave for a change.”

“Right away,” Add answered, leaving the room again.

Eriloth pulled the memory stick out and safely stored it on her cleavage. She sat on the computer chair and tried to manipulate the computers. They weren’t her forte, even when the crew at base teached her all that she need to know. All she had to do was create a secret link with the base and they would be able to enter the demon hunters network whenever they want. Unfortunately, the security on this computer was way stronger than they could simulate on the base. Many passwords were required to do something like that. She finally gave up, and decided to think about another strategy.

“What are you up to?” Add asked, seeing her on the computer when he returned with the phone on his ear. He was talking to the delivery staff from some pizza restaurant.

“Oh, just wanted to check my chirper, but this computer won’t let me.”

“Ah, yeah, that computer is not for social media stuff,” Add answered with a nervous giggle. He finally managed to order some pizzas.

“Can you do something about it?” Eriloth requested. She let the seat free for him, who was eager to accept the request. For Add, it was really easy to get the main computer of the base to access the chirper servers.

“Normally, for security, our network doesn’t allow connection with servers we don’t authorize.”

“I see, that’s clever. But since you’re at it, would you create a connection with this IP?” Eriloth questioned. She placed her hand on his shoulder, prompting him to look at her. Eriloth eyes shined in a pink glow, the moment Add made eye contact, he couldn’t look away.

Eriloth realized that Add was considerably weak to this girl’s presence. They already knew he had a crush on her, but how easily he was swayed by her must meant something else. She didn’t need to chant any spell for the hypnotization to make effect. Feeling like a zombie, Add nodded and started opening the ports to the IP from Karis base.

“Thank you, you’re the best Add!” Eriloth said, imitating Ara’s cheerful chime “But now is time for you to sleep…”

“Eh?” Add just finished opening the link, and suddenly he felt tired. He tried standing up, but the moment he stood up, he felt something was wrong. He looked at Ara again and saw a glint of pure malevolence on her smile “You’re not…”

Add stumbled, he felt really weak and was about to fell on the ground. His dynamos quickly came to his aid, projecting the El energy on his body to help keep him up.

“You finally figured it out. Any other member of this organization would have realized a lot sooner, you know? I thought you claimed to be the intelligent one,” Eriloth said, she forfeited the costume, enveloping herself in the black mist to show her face to Add, who was in a fight to remain conscious.

“What have you… done?” He said, but as he was wondering, an holographic screen projected by one of his dynamos caught his eye. Something had been inoculated on him.

“A sleight of hand, a tiny needle…” Eriloth answered, showing a diminutive needle running through her fingers. The moment she placed her hand on him, Add was poisoned. He couldn’t believe how careless he was. But there was no time for it. Add aimed his fist at the succubus and launched forward. He was concentrating the power from the dynamos on his hand, but as soon as he moved, his legs failed. He stumbled and all the energy from his fist went into the ground, creating a crack and blowing dust everywhere. Eriloth elbowed him on the back, forcing him to the ground.

“That needle had a special brew of dark El dust and green El poison. It’s a special kind of love potion that Karis taught me once,” Eriloth said with a giggle. She kicked the downed Add in the gut making him roll away “You’re… pretty weak. The intel about you said that you created those dynamos that can store lots of energy and use them to aid you in battle. But without them you’re basically an useless slob.”

He tried to get up. His dynamos weren’t responding like they should. There wasn’t any malfunction in them, but for some reason the strength that they should be pouring on him felt completely weak. He tried to bring up the date panels from them, but Eriloth was over him again. Another kick to his chest made him cough blood. 

“It’s a pitty. You love that girl so much and now you’re going to die because of that. Well, I might as well let you know that we already took care of her…” Eriloth announced with a devilish grin.

The information from the dynamos finally showed up. The El energy was being transmitted at a normal rate, but he still felt overly weak.

“What did you do to me?” Add questioned, barely managing to stand up.

“I thought you were bright enough to figure it out… The dark El dust injected with the poison is pretty good at sucking El energy.”

That was it. The energy from the dynamos was fueling the poison. Add cut the link immediately. The weak sensation somewhat faded away, but he still felt a sharp pain all over his body. He knew about El green made poison since it was Rena’s favorite to put on her arrows. Although it was potent, it was barely lethal, the problem was that he had to fight with this succubus without using energy from his dynamos now.

“You think you have a chance?” Eriloth mocked him. She moved like a flash, appearing behind him and delivering another blow to his side. She continued to hit him from every angle. In the state he was, Add wasn’t able to defend himself. For a brief moment, the memory of him making fun of Raven for wasting time teaching the team hand-to-hand combat came back to him.

“You know what? If you kneel and beg me for your life, I’ll let you live.”

“Me? Begging for my life?” Add answered. Surely this wasn’t the time to act thought, but if anything Add was really stubborn on his superiority complex. He tried his best to imitate Raven’s fighting stance, pointing his arms at her. Eriloth laughed. She prepared to thrust her claws at him.

With flashing speed, Eriloth approached Add. He tried to stop her, throwing a fist at her face. But in this weakened state, without the aid of his dynamos, it simply bounced off without even making a dent. The claws connected with his chest.

Add heard the sound of liquid splashing. Everything was going numb and the only thing he could feel was a horrible pain on the chest. He contemplated the laughing face of the demon as his eyes began to shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking in many different ways to write this specific chapter and I think this was the best I could come up with... I hope I don't regret it later :P


	5. Chapter 5

Karis’ base was busier than usual today. Phones rang on every corner while dozens of office workers ran from one place to another carrying huge piles of paper on their hands as the screams of an angry boss could be heard somewhere in the base. Eve walked pass all this chaos, ignoring whatever these demons would want to say to her and headed straight for Aisha’s room. Neither Eriloth or Incoloord were here. Eve knew that Eriloth was going to do  _ something _ but after not seeing Incoloord for so many time Eve wondered if he got killed.

Hurrying as much as she could, Eve finally found the room. She went inside and close the door shut behind her, breathing relieved when she saw Aisha was there. Although her restrains were still in place, the blindfold on her eyes had been removed already. The mage was resting on the bed, sleeping calmly. Eve sat next to her and couldn’t resist the urge to pet Aisha’s hair as she slept. She mumbled something on her sleep but didn’t woke up. She looked really cute sleeping like this, and happy too. Eve decided to let her sleep, and laid down next to her, carefully cuddling her friend.

While the two of them were about to nap together, Eve couldn’t help but imagine Aisha would be pretty upset if she discovers what she did to Ara. Not like Eve was willing to hide it anyway.

  
  
  


The town was in trouble right now. Several incidents started at the same time. The team was contacted by the police to help subdue the demons, but with more than half the team out of reach it became more hectic than it should have been. Raven was sent to the docs, where an undefined number of strange creatures started coming out of the water. Elesis was called to the suburbs were the demons influence was turning the people there into crazed monsters and finally both Elsword and Chung had to move to the city walls where a large demon was sighted not long ago.

It was unusual for a large demon to be able to enter the city through the walls. Normally, as their size goes up, their ability to conceal themselves goes down. It was the reason why they are so rare, as demons started to realize that sheer size wasn’t going to help. Still, some of the demon lords still used this brutes to do most of the grunt work.

The police was already spread through the walls when they arrived. They saw a part of the walls that was badly damaged, although it hadn’t crumbled yet. Cracks extended from the bottom up to the tall edge, and some of the bricks started to fall over, but the overall structure seemed fine yet. Belder had walls ever since ages ago. Although now a days they weren’t as useful, they still preserved them as a way to control what goes on around the city. Still, they switched the design from the old looking fortress walls into more modern concrete-made ones.

“What’s the situation here?” The two demon hunters questioned as soon as they arrived at the scene.

“Many citizens say that a large demon tried to break the walls from the inside. We are looking for it, as well as we try to get this place secured,” an officer said. He proceed to explain how the citizens described the demon. It was vague, but the two of them could already imagine which kind it was. A tall human like and extremely fat being with a gaping mouth full of fire on the stomach. It was a variant of demon that they fought before.

They were the result of infusing creatures with too much dark El. Their bodies mutate in a horrible way, leaving them as brainless servants of their new masters. The good thing is that they have almost zero magic abilities. If one of them was around, it couldn’t have hide pretty well. The two of them were about to start their search, but a call from HQ interrupted them.

  
  
  
  


Raven arrived at the docks. He was prepared for anything emerging from the waters. Big tentacled demons, algae covered zombies, amorphous meat masses... But what he wasn’t ready to handle was nothing. As he arrived, he said the shore was as empty as usual. The police was over the scene as well, looking as confused as him. With a suspicion growing on the back of his head already, Raven decided to question the police on their report.

“Hey! You guys know how underhanded we are, what the hell is going on here!” Raven said. The police officers tried to evade his questions. Nobody there really knew what was going on, besides the rather obvious fact that they got a fake alert. Having enough of staring at the useless agents, Raven finally decided to leave the scene. He couldn’t help but link this with the conversation he had with Incoloord.

Raven was still not convinced on the info that incubus gave him. What the demons say is never to be believed, but on the other hand, if there’s one thing that stirs enough trouble into them so they would even cooperate with humans, are their own internal fights. Discarding that information would be just as dangerous as trusting it. Of course, the best approach would be to use it to draw his own conclusion.

  
  
  


Elesis got the worst part of the night. She was now catching her breath, leaning against a wall, as she stared at the outside. Ever since she arrived at the slums, Elesis had been under attack. It was almost as if they were waiting for her.

Belder slums are not too far away from the center, but they are completely surrounded by the city’s factories. The contaminating fumes that they produce create a thick smog all over the slums, added to the tall factory buildings around them making this poorer area of the city almost invisible for the people on the other side. Pretty convenient, considering how disturbing some of the stuff on the other side can be.

When Elesis arrived she couldn’t see any of the demons, despite being told that they were attacking the citizens. Even if she couldn’t see them, her blood-thirsty spirit could sense their presence. The moment she put a foot on the street, demons spring from behind any wall and tried to attack her. They were all small fry. A race of demon composed exclusively of tiny lizard looking creatures. Black and with orange stripes, their specialty was to attack in large numbers and use the little magic they knew to sap their victim strength.

But even if they attack in large numbers, a gust of wind is enough to blow them away. The moment they all jumped from their covers, Elesis unsheathed her sword. She performed a wide swipe and following it, dark energies spread through the sword and it shot a sharp bloody circle around her, pulverizing the misfortunate demons that were near enough. This didn’t stop the mass however, as they continued pouring from the near buildings. Elesis changed her tactic, she started charging forward, rushing towards the end of the street.

More and more demons would flood the road as she moved across the slums. With dark energies surrounding her body, Elesis trampled any of these tiny creatures as they tried to stand in her way. Despite their tiny legs, the demons were able to keep her pace, and eventually they reached a dead end. Facing the wall, Elesis turned around and pointed the tip of her sword at the giant mob of tiny demons. Blood was drawn from her arm, pulled in by some mysterious power. It soaked the blade and quickly turned into a dark fire. With tremendous force, the blood was shot towards the demons in a huge stream that vaporized the tiny creatures in mere seconds. Looking over the devastated area, Elesis fell to her knees. She tried to calm herself as she recovered her breath.

“That power sure comes at an high prize huh?”

Elesis immediately got up, preparing her fighting stance. She didn’t knew where this voice came from, but that alone was enough to make her. It was a recognizable voice however. She heard it before, not too long ago, during a fight with another demon. As if the memory of him alone was enough to summon the demon, he suddenly appeared in front of Elesis. Entering the scene with a huge leap, a demon wearing a leather gray armor stood in front of Elesis. He was a Glitter demon. A raze of demons that look like werewolves. The upper part of their bodies are extremely bulky and wide, while their lower body looks comically small in comparison. Leaving their looks aside, these demons are known for being particularly dangerous when they act in groups.

Unlike most demon razes, the Glitter are intelligent enough to create strategies and divide their forces into roles. Some of them are even skilled enough to learn magic and alchemy. While most demons are brainless brutes that only use force and can only summon primitive magic, the Glitter have established a complex army-like system, with ranks, strategies and even astonishing siege machines.

“Long time no see…” The demon announced, pointing a dagger at Elesis.

“Yeah… Well, you’re not seeing anything anymore…” Elesis answered with a mocking laugh.

The demon was half a meter taller than Elesis and had his head covered in bandages. His huge mouth poked below them, showing a line of sharp teeth at her.

“This doesn’t really bother me. In fact, you should be more worried, may I remind you that it took four of you to fight me back then?”

“Hpmh… You sound really confident for someone I already defeated once, Proxy.”

Proxy the Nimble. He was an elite unit among the Glitter. Specialized in assassination and other stealthy tasks. The El Search Party had a prior fight with him during the last big demon attack on Feita. His ability to dodge most attacks and draw his poisonous arrows in an instant turned him into a formidable foe, even for a complete party of demon hunters. 

“Why are you here? I don’t see the Glitter army anywhere…” Elesis said.

“Should I even tell you?” Proxy said. He was already drawing his bow.

Elesis didn’t wait for him to shot and charged in. A shining green arrow was shot in her direction, but as she did before, dark energies covered her body, bouncing the arrow of her and empowering her charge. Elesis thrusted her blade, blood rushed into the edge once again, turning it into an even larger blade covered in a dark malignant aura.

Proxy rolled out of the way. He felt the blade burn the tips of his bandages. With practiced mastery, he drew his bow three more times during the roll. A speed only matched by Elesis’ recklessness. Once again, the arrows were deflected by her dark aura. Elesis shouted, stomping the ground next to her. It cracked as the shadow around Elesis grew bigger. For a moment, Proxy was able to see a shadow figure looming over the swordswoman, but the illusion didn’t last long, as Elesis was suddenly jumping into the air. Her sword had ground even larger, and now she brought it down with all her power. Proxy jumped out of the way, but the shockwave from the crash still hit him. He lost his footing and rolled down the street. He failed to get up in time to avoid Elesis catching him.

Grabbing the demon by the armor, Elesis threw him over and attempted to impale him right away, but Proxy was quick enough to deflect Elesis’ augmented sword with his small dagger. He wasn’t expecting the girl to have become so powerful in this little time, and that underestimation almost got him killed.

“What an incredible spirit you got there…” Proxy said, whistling at her, “That will make it even better when we crush it.”

He made a sign. From the shadows, a group of Glitters suddenly appeared. Dressed in full black robes and carrying a small sword, they posed next to his leader for a second before hiding in the shadows again. Even Proxy himself leaped out of sight. Elesis waited there, ready for any attack.

Thought not as skilled as Proxy, this new ninja squad would probe as dangerous as him now. Elesis was at a disadvantage here, but it was pretty late to call for help. Especially since everyone else was managing a similar incident. She would have to resort to…  _ that. _

The ninjas jumped from the shadows, followed by Proxy. Elesis masterfully deflected the first two, driving their blades away before slicing them up in a single swing. Two more approached her from behind, although she managed to dodge their daggers, she was kicked in the back. Elesis fell to her knees, she tried to turn around to get them before they hid again, but two new enemies attacked her from the front now, throwing small explosives at her. She shielded her face as the sharp shrapnel scratched her body. She suddenly stood up and charged at them with blinding speed, managing to catch one of them on her blade before he disappeared. But now it was Proxy the one who came from behind.

He ducked to avoid the blade that was suddenly swung at him and kicked Elesis on her legs. With a swift movement, Proxy knocked her blade out of her hands. Still not enough to stop Elesis, she throw a punch at the demon. Even when he parried it with the blade, it was still strong enough to push him away. But the breather didn’t last long, as Elesis was assaulted again by two ninjas. They appeared for a moment to throw more explosives at her before disappearing. With her face covered, Elesis couldn’t see Proxy coming at her again.

She felt a sharp pain in her gut. Instinctively, Elesis kicked Proxy to push him away, but as she looked down she found his blade deeply buried on her belly. As the pain grew stronger, her battle trance started to fade. She hear the ninjas coming from the shadows again and, taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes.

Elesis reached out with her hand. A strong surge of blood came out of her fingers and it coagulated in a small ball in front of her. Before the ninjas reached her, without any time to react, the small blood blop exploded, turning into a mess of orange rays. The demons were surprised, and being not prepared, they felt the exploding blood pulling from them so strongly they could barely resist. Only Proxy managed to stay in place using his bow as a hook on the ground. The ninjas were sucked into the orange energies. They screamed in horror as the rays destroyed their bodies and sucked the blood out of them. Soon, their screams were silenced. The newly gathered blood returned to Elesis.

As she nonchalantly pulled the dagger out of her body, the demon blood was transformed into the same dark aura surrounding her, it covered the deep injury and with amazing speed it got sealed. Elesis skin was clear as if nothing ever happened to her..

“Heh, you really are a monster huh?” Proxy said. Elesis was staring at him with shining red eyes. A large amount of blood was already being poured onto her sword once again. Knowing he had no chance, Proxy decided to call it quits before it was too late.

He rushed out of the scene, looking back one more time to see the bloody queen giving him the most murderous gaze he had ever seen. 

Elesis didn’t drop her ward until she was no longer able to feel any dark El around her. Finally, with the battle over, she extinguished the dark energies around her. Her energy felt immediately drained, and she almost fell face first into the ground. Using her sword as a cane, Elesis took her phone on her way out of the slums. She was calling the headquarters to inform about success in her mission. For some reason, the answer was taking too long. She was pretty sure Add was supposed to be there at all the times though…

Someone finally pick up the phone.

“Where the hell were you?” Elesis questioned in a most upset tone “I finished my work here.”

There was a long pause. Finally, Add’s voice answered on the other side.

“I see. I need you to head to-”

“I can’t. I need to rest now.” Elesis complained. Even if she wanted, after using her power so much she really needed to take a rest.

“Did you abuse your power again? Fine, I’ll tell the other to take care of it once they’re done.”

“Either I abuse it or I get killed little guy.”

Elesis hung up. She couldn’t wait to get out of the slums and into a hot tub. Her body was starting to ache. Smoke and steam surrounded her muscles. This fighting ability was incredibly powerful, but as Proxy said, it comes at an high prize.

  
  
  
  


Eve woke up next to Aisha. For a moment she indulged in the glee of the situation. Until she remembered what situation they were in. With a sigh, Eve brought her friend closer and stared into her face. Aisha was still sound asleep, this must be the first time since she’s here that she’s able to sleep. It was a peace Eve didn’t want to disturb.

But while staring at her, Eve noticed something wrong. She couldn’t take her eyes away from her. Her golden eyes had become fixed to her friend’s soft lips. Eve started to sweat, there was an impulse in the back of her head telling her to snatch a kiss while Aisha was asleep. But Eve was against doing something like that to her, and yet her eyes wouldn't move away from the lips. They even started to look more and more appetizing with the subtle way they moved and the faint pink glow they had. Resisting the urge was starting to be a problem as Eve felt her own body ache for it. Her chest grew hotter and her heart started to pound louder and louder. Even in her head, contradictory ideas started to grow: “She won’t notice,” “She’ll be ok with it,” “After all I’m doing for her I deserve it,” and so on.

Eve gulped. She slowly approached her friend and lifted her face, bringing their lips together in a soft and short kiss. A quick taste of her silky skin should have been enough, or at least that’s what Eve thought. As fast as the first kiss, Eve couldn’t resist stealing another one. And then another, and then another more. Before she could do anything to stop, Eve was now pressing her lips on Aisha in a long passionate kiss that was only interrupted when Aisha made a sleeping noise. Eve moved away from her friend feeling surprised and at the same time embarrassed of her own actions. The sweet taste of her friend’s kisses was still lingering in her lips.

“Why did you stop? it was getting interesting.”

Eve almost had a heart attack when she heard Aisha’s voice. But she quickly realized it wasn’t from her friend. Turning around she found the pranker. As expected, it was Eriloth using her voice. She smiled at Eve and moved closer to the sleeping girl. Eriloth moved her hands over Aisha as if she were sprinkling some powder and then she winked at the Nasod.

“You can go on now, she won’t wake up.”

As tempting as that was, Eve couldn’t accept to do such a thing. She stepped out of bed and, grabbing the succubus along; she exited the room. Eriloth was looking at her with some serious disappointed eyes. The situation at the base seemed to have quieted down, as everyone walking around the corridors was now doing it in an almost lazy fashion. 

“Hey, why did you left her alone?” Eriloth questioned. She followed Eve down the corridor, skipping around her like an annoying kid would do.

“You won’t expect me to take advantage of my sleeping friend?” Eve replied. Although she was one to talk, after already doing so. Eriloth giggled at her.

“But you won’t be able to avoid doing it. Well, unless you want me to treat you…” The succubus said with a seductive voice moving closer to Eve. The Nasod shoved her away with disdain.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I thought you would already notice by now but… you know those amazing powers that Karis gave you that you still refuse to make use of?” Eriloth said, pointing at the covered tattoo down Eve’s navel “They have some maintenance needs. I guess you didn’t noticed earlier because I already took care of you but the truth is that if you don’t get…  _ intimate _ with anyone they kind of start forcing you to do so.”

“That sounds incredibly stupid,” Eve replied. She refused to believe the succubus any of that nonsensical explanation.

“Oh, you think so? You’ll get used to it. I’ll be in my room if you need me. You know what I mean.” Eriloth said with another wink. She finally let Eve alone and wandered off down the corridors.

Eve sighed. She wanted to get out of the base, but she couldn’t bear to leave without speaking with Aisha. Although she didn’t want to wake her up either, she returned to the room and finally decided to leave Remy with her.

“Please take care of Aisha and inform me of anything that happens,” Eve ordered. The tiny drone answered with a dutiful chirp and settled itself next to the bed.

She also instructed her drone to show a note for her friend once she wakes up. Leaving them alone, she exited the room. Moby seemed a bit worried. The black drone was wondering if he would be able to protect their queen alone, worries that Eve shoved away cradling the black drone like a puppy while petting its cold metal hull.

“It’s alright Moby, I don’t intend to get into any more fights with them.”

Eve was heading to the vehicle bay. Even if she had been here for just two days, she already knew the layout of the area pretty well and was able to guide herself even without the help of her navigation systems. But today something weird happen. While walking down the corridors with her plan in mind, Eve found herself standing next to Aisha’s door once again. Surprised, she looked around just to verify that she was in the right spot, and tried making her way to the vehicle bay once more.

Again and again, Eve would end in front of this door. It was hard to explain, she even stopped thinking about her plan to focus on the sole task of getting to her car.

“Well, well… I was hoping to see you here.”

Karis suddenly appeared behind her, surprising Eve. The succubus queen was wearing her daring living armor. She looked at Eve licking her own lips. The Nasod tried to avoid her, walking down the corridor but Karis pulled from her arm, locking Eve in a tight embrace. Karis smiled, closing her wings around Eve. Moby chirped on the outside requesting her master orders, but Eve didn’t command it to attack. Karis slowly pushed Eve against the wall, moving their lips together. Karis kissed her, pushing her tongue in her mouth. Eve couldn’t find the strength to resist. She even started to feel the embrace as a sweet hug. Her knees felt weak and in no time she was at the succubus mercy. Karis caressed her exposed belly, moving her hand over the tattoo which started glowing in a bright pink light, visible even under the clothes.

“Eriloth is making a fine job with you,” Karis said, finally breaking the kiss. Eve stared at her, gasping for air. She wanted to run away from her, but her mind was now filled with desire and lust “But it seems you didn’t have your fill today. I would love to take care of that myself but I’m afraid I have something to do.”

Hearing that was heartbreaking. Even if Eve couldn’t understand why, she felt devastated. 

“But you can come and see me any other time. No need to be shy,” Eriloth said, finally releasing Eve from the wing embrace. She continued her walk down the corridor, waving at Eve while walking in the sexiest way a queen succubus could possibly walk.

Eve was left staring at Aisha’s door. If she was having trouble resisting that urge before, now it was physically hurting her. It was as if some invisible strings were trying to pull her into the room. But she couldn’t do that, if she goes in there in her current state she would do some unforgivable things to Aisha. Well, there was always the other option.

“Moby, go ahead and wait for me in the car. I need to discuss something with Eriloth alone.”

  
  
  
  


Making it out of the slums is already a hassle but for Elesis it was proving even harder than it should. Having reached her limit during the fight she could only drag herself with the help of her sword. It was a good thing that no bystanders were around since she really hates being seen in this state. The thought of a steaming bath tub with some fresh drinks next to it was now the only thing keeping Elesis from taking a nap right on the street.

But the night was far from finished. In her current state, Elesis failed to notice that something was wrong until it was late. The floor cracked around her and green vines started to sprout from below all of the sudden. They lashed at her, forcing Elesis to pick the sword up once again. She blocked the vines and was sent flying against the walls.

“Damn it, what is it now?” Elesis questioned. She immediately used her phone to contact headquarters and call for reinforcements, but again there was no immediate answer “What the hell is that damn kid doing right now?”

She had to cut the call as the vines started to grow thicker, cracking and ripping the ground around her. These plants started swaying everywhere, delivering blows to anything around them with enough strength to make the fragile buildings in the slums crumble. Elesis pushed herself to dodge the attacks. She knew that using her power any more would be quite dangerous so she focused on getting away instead.

But this plant creature seemed aware of that, as it started to create vine walls all around the place, blocking any exit Elesis could have. Not only that, it kept harassing her with its huge vines, swiping anything around. Although it was blindly attacking, the sheer size of the plant was enough to wipe the entire area. But Elesis was still managing to stand her ground. Using her sword as a shield, she started to make a path for herself across the vine wall.

The plant refused to have any of that. Breaking the ground again a large flower emerged from the ground. It opened to reveal a huge creature inside that looked awkwardly calm about the whole situation. The creature was wearing a white mask with hollow eye sockets and was covered in a fuzzy looking moss that took away most of its intimidating appearance. It also had many plant tentacles growing out of its back and its base. They stared at each other before the plant launched its attack. Using its huge size, it slammed itself against the ground in an attempt to crush Elesis. The blood queen managed to avoid it and drove her sword on the monster’s side. It shrieked and started to wriggle as Elesis tried to sink her blade even deeper.

Something coiled around her leg and suddenly Elesis was pulled into the air and launched away from the monster. She landed over a thorny patch of vines. The creature had been spreading the plant life around it ever since it grew from below. Feeling the pain all over her body, Elesis struggled to get back up. She heard the vines lashing at her again and, having left her sword on the monster’s side; she could only roll out of the way. She was running out of options and to make things worse, she was against her worst enemy.

“Hey Kid, how long are you going to wait until burning this weed down?” A sonorous voice rang in Elesis head.

“Heh, pretty funny…” Elesis thought to herself.

The red phantom gave Elesis the power to turn blood into power. She can use her own blood for that, but she always uses her enemies’ blood. Using her body as a catalyst for that takes a big chunk of her energy, but at least she can avoid to waste her own life energy. But this enemy doesn’t have blood. All that runs through its veins is sap, and the Red Phantom is not into it.

Luckily, the power of the Red Phantom was not all that Elesis had in store. She was a well trained soldier before joining the demon hunters, and she never let those years spent in the training grounds go to waste. When the next wave of attacks from the plant came in her way, Elesis patiently waited for them.

The thinner vines were easily blocked by her bare arms, once the plant rolled its biggest roots like a flail, Elesis ducked and rolled to get closer to it. Seeing the red head nimbly dodging all of its attacks, the plant roared in frustration. Thousands of roots were launched at Elesis at the same time, only to hit the ground as she weaved her way between them. She was surprised at first, but after getting a taste of the plant’s power, Elesis slowly got used to its movements. 

Despite its huge size, the plant was fairly slow, even when throwing its vines around. Not only that, but its attacks were desperate and lacked any kind of thought. After witnessing them a few times, Elesis was able to easily predict them. Most of them. As she moved closer to the plant, Elesis would be at the reach of those tentacles. They were much faster than the vines, and moved quite differently. Instead of flying around trying to crush and destroy everything, they were focused on getting a hold of her. 

She ran across the last row of roots and finally the plant tentacles shot out at her. She stopped before they were able to reach her, grabbing one of them. With her remaining strength Elesis pulled from it until, plucking it from the plant like a leaf. The plant shrieked in pain and the blood queen did not let this chance pass. She rushed in and reached for her sword, removing it from the beast and jumping high into the sky.

She finally fueled the blade her own blood, turning it into a raging black and orange fire. Elesis started to spin like a saw on her way down while the plant tried to stop her. However no matter how many tentacles, vines or roots it would throw at her, everything got cut and burned to a crisp in mere seconds. She finally reached the plant, slicing open its mask and cutting all the way across its head.

Elesis landed behind the plant, she shook the blood out of her blade and turned around to see the plant slowly falling as the tentacles and vines gently fell to the ground. She was about to walk away when a crunching sound caught her attention. Looking at the plant again, she saw its mask starting to crack until it finally broke, revealing the split head of the creature below. To her surprise, it started to move again. The cut in the plant’s head started to mend itself incredibly fast until the two parts were connected again, forming a single and huge crocodile like mouth.

Without giving her any react time, the plant twisted around, biting at Elesis so fast that she could only place her sword into the monster mouth, preventing it from closing on her. But as she did that, the plants tentacles caught her by the waist and threw her in the air. She flew helpless before being pulled back to the ground by the plant. The hit was so strong Elesis felt like her bones could shatter, but there wasn’t time to worry about her state. Having removed the sword from its mouth, the plant came biting again. Elesis barely avoided being chomped on and now the tentacles were onto her again. She searched for her sword and was able to see it seconds before on the vines threw it behind the buildings.

Running around wouldn’t help any longer. Elesis had to choose between fighting the plant head on or running away. And judging by the roots blocking any exit, she only had one viable choice. Elesis allowed her blood to flow freely around her body, slowly enveloping herself in her dark aura. The plant sent its attack and Elesis charged at it. The vines and tentacles bounced off her, reflected by the intense aura surrounding Elesis’ body. Her energy slowly concentrated on her fist as she closed the distance within her enemy. The plant threw itself at her, biting anything on its path.

Elesis fearlessly threw her punch into the monster’s mouth. The energy shifted from her fist into the creature’s head and bursted from the other side causing the entire plant to burst. All the vines and tentacles around her started to wither as the entire thing slowly turned into ash. And just like that, Elesis run out of energy and immediately fell to the ground. 

“Impressive, impressive…” A deep voice announced. Elesis heard someone clapping around her.

Anud was there. Elesis cursed her own luck when she saw the demon. Her sword was nowhere to be found, her energy was gone and her entire body burned with pain. If that idiot had pick up the phone earlier she could at least hope for help, but it was useless at this time.

“Not only did you get Proxy beaten, but also managed to destroy one of the Plant Overlords right after, and it was such a nice show as well.” 

“Can it, fatty.” Elesis interrupted him with a mocking smile.

“Well, I certainly have no time to waste here… I should take care of you but, I think I’ll let them have some fun instead,” Anud announced. The manholes around the street were suddenly pushed up as tentacles started to creep from them. They coiled around Elesis legs and started to pull her into the sewers.

Elesis grabbed at anything she could to resist, but more and more vines coiled around her legs and arms, slowly dragging her into the dark manhole. She didn’t have any strength left to fight, all she could do was wait. After being pulled inside the sewers the first thing that she noticed was the smell. Quite different from the rooten and nauseous smell she had expected the sewers to have, the place smell like wet grass. Although she couldn’t see anything at first, dozens of small flowers with yellow bulbs started emitting a fluorescent glow that dimly lighted the sewers. She saw were the tentacles were taking her.

In front of Elesis was a big dome that connected several tunnels from the sewer system. The entire place was covered in plant life now. Thousands of fluorescent flowers covered the walls, lighting the place up with their many colors. The sewage waters were nowhere to be seen, they most likely had been absorbed by the plants. However, what was more concerning was the presence in the dome of two Plant Overlords, as Anud called them. Elesis was dragged between the two and finally released of these vines. She stared at them, with her body too weak to fight Elesis could do nothing to stop them. They started to spread their tentacles, coiling all over her body. Elesis gruntled under their squeezing. 

They kept moving around her, feeling and squeezing her body. After a few minutes it was obvious that they weren’t going to kill her, which left Elesis with only one other possibility. As if cued by the realisation, one of the tentacles found its way under Elesis’ clothes. With a strong pull, the plant ripped the front of her red clothing, exposing her body to the plants. The rest of the tentacles did the same, ripping every piece of fabric that could cover her body, leaving Elesis bare body at the mercy of the Plant Overlords. She was forced to kneel, the stronger tentacles firmly held her arms on the back keeping her from leaving. A new kind of tentacle emerged from the soil around the plant. It’s green color changed into a gradient of purple near the tip where a pink liquid was dripping out from it. The new tentacles slowly approached her, they seemed to be caressing her skin.

Even when they were pretty careful with her body, Elesis couldn’t help but feel disgusted, specially when one of them slid between her breasts. She could feel another one of these things rubbing between her legs. It’s shapeless form reaching from the end of her back to her belly. This one was getting more intense with the caresses and it slowly started to rub stronger, making Elesis’ hips drag along its movements. Elesis grunted, she felt a pleasant spark right on her waist, but tried her best to keep it down. Another tentacled teamed up with the last one and suddenly Elesis didn’t have any rest from the movements between her legs. When one retracted, the other would extend, sending her in a neverending pleasure trip. She felt her body was starting to get hot and moist with every new rub from the tentacles.

Before Elesis would let out any moan, they suddenly stopped. Although Elesis felt glad at first, she soon realized what was going on, when the stronger vines holding her arms lifted her and laid her against one of the Plant Overlords. The mossy fur covering the creature was actually more comfortable than she would have expected. It was like resting on top of a pile of plushies, if the plushies were trying to rape her. Elesis looked up and found the plant returning her gaze with its unsettling mask.

Elesis felt something big moving below her, as she looked down, the lower part of the plant started moving to reveal another tentacle. Way thicker than any other, and much shorter, this one had a familiar shape on the tip. It looked like a regular male penis, except that it was covered in small bumps all around the tip and shaft. Elesis watched it slithering its way to her hips. Seeing the thing lining up against her Elesis began to worry about the size of it. She tried to griggle out of the plant’s grip, but it was impossible. Even if she managed to get her hand free from one of them, a new bunch of tentacles would hold her down again.

The big tentacle started prodding at her crotch, trying to get the right place to go in. She started squirming, it wasn’t in and it was already painful. It could probably work if she were a little more wet though. As the tentacle tried several times to get itself inside, sliding up her lower lips with every fail, another new kind appeared. Shining in a light blue fluorescent light, this new tentacle had a round tip filled with a glowing blue liquid. It also had a pretty big hole on the end that was oozing some of the blue liquid. It started to press against Elesis’ lips, forcing her to keep her mouth shut. Although she was doing a fine work keeping it outside her mouth, a new lurch from the frustrated big tentacle sent a painful shiver all her body. Even when she only open her mouth for a second, the plant forced the tentacle in.

Elesis tried to bite it down, but it was awfully sturdy, way more than you would expect from a plant. The new tentacle immediately started pouring the blue liquid in her mouth. Even if Elesis tried to not swallow it, there was too much to just keep it in her mouth. Although, as the first drops started to go down her throat, Elesis felt her resistance slowly drop.

The liquid didn’t tasted bad. It actually tasted like a juice made of different kinds of berries and it even smell like freshly made berry juice. The more she would swallow, the less she could resist it. Not only that, she felt her entire body heating up and going numb at the same time. Her arms felt heavier than never before and her head started to spin. It was hard just to keep her eyelids open and to top it off, she saw a steady stream of translucent fluid running down the large tentacle. With glowing juice all over her lips, Elesis could feel her lower lips to get incredibly hot. She even stopped squirming, all of her thoughts now were about that blue stuff being poured on her mouth.

Thanks to all of this lubrication, the large tentacle finally managed to get the right spot. It gently pushed its tip against the gap, feeling for its entrance. The liquid dispensing tentacle finally finished pouring its stuff and left Elesis’ mouth. All of her attention was now on the large thing about to mess her up. With a final push it finally went through her defenses, garnering a loud scream from her as the many bumps teased her lips and insides.

The plant started to move immediately, leaving her no time to rest, it slowly started to push its tentacles even deeper in her. Elesis could feel her insides being pushed around the bumps surrounding that plant’s thing. It was oddly pleasant, even when she still felt disgusted, something was making the entire experience way easier. The tentacle finally reached a wall on its incursions, and it slowly back away. Just when Elesis was starting to think that this was finally over, the plant thrusted again in her. This time it even started adding a spin to its movements, making the wave of pleasure even stronger for Elesis.

It started to move faster, deeper and stronger. The tentacle was slowly picking up a pace that Elesis wasn’t able to follow. Having her body swayed back and forth by the plant’s assaults, Elesis started to moan. Her voice was awkwardly different from her usual self, being noticeable higher pitched and even having a slight carefree tone to them.

The liquid pouring tentacle returned with a new stock of its potent drug. This time Elesis didn’t bother resisting, as she was already unable to keep her mouth shut. Another serving of the glowing liquid was poured in her mouth and she could feel her body’s temperature already rising as well as the little pain left from the penetration was gone. All that remained now was the ineludible pleasure that the large tentacle was inflicting on her. The blue liquid not only kept her body calm, it also started to quiet her mind. Suddenly, the disgust she was feeling started to banish, as well as she slowly stopped trying to keep her voice down.

The plant kept increasing its face, pistoning against Elesis really fast now. She on the other hand was already indulging herself in this situation. Her voice was yelling some incomprehensible stuff while her body started moving at rhythm with the tentacle. Her vision became blurred and she felt dizzy. It could be because of the blue juice, but she couldn’t care right now.

The pounding finally stopped, Elesis felt the tentacle reaching all the way inside her before it bursted. A thick and sticky fluid was poured all inside her. It was really hot and she could feel it flowing down her legs from her crevice and pooling right under her feet. As she thought this would be the end of it, the other Plant Overlord snatched her from the tentacles of his partner. Elesis was now hanging upside down by one leg. She could only look at the monster as it unveiled his own rod. It circled around her all the way up and nonchalantly plunged into her gap. She couldn’t keep her voice down anymore and ended up screaming in pleasure while being pounded again. This plant was much more eager than the first one, already speeding like crazy its lunges. Elesis could barely keep up, she felt out of breath with each charge, her mind nearly going blank.

She was nearing her breaking point when the Overlord blasted it’s thick hot sauce all inside her. It overflowed and started dripping down her navel. Elesis tried catching her breath. So many things were going on in her head that she couldn’t even think straight. She couldn’t imagine any possible way to get away from this plants as she was now. As she was being put down, the other plant got impatient from waiting and pulled from her legs, dragging Elesis under it and roughly forcing its tentacle into her again. The other Overlord didn’t wait this time and as soon as she had her lower lips filled the second Overlord put its tentacle in her mouth. They lifted Elesis between the two and started banging on her even faster than before. Elesis’ mind went blank and was about to pass out. The taste off the tentacle’s thick juice was incredibly sour, nothing compared to the delightful blue glowing juice they fed her earlier. She started coughing when it was poured all over her throat, feeling something similar down on her insides again.

“Well, look at your pitiful state now…”

Elesis just heard someone talking. The plants finally let her rest on the floor. Judging from the way they were already dragging her into the darker part of the dome it wasn’t going to be a long rest. Right before she passed out, a red shine caught her attention. Elesis’ sword just landed next to her, impaling itself on the ground. Everything going through her head suddenly disappeared. As she stared at the blade, she could feel a new strength coming to her. Her vision darkened as she reached for the sword. The plants were too busy dragging her to realize what was going on. The moment Elesis touched the sword, she felt a huge stream of energy pouring on her. Her mind was flooded with murderous feelings now. She pulled herself free from the tentacles and raised her blade in the air.

A dark orange aura started to envelop it, forming a new and larger blade of pure hatred energy. Without a second thought Elesis swung the blade. The energy edge cut through all the tentacles with ease. The plants finally realized what was going on and sent their roots at her, but it was too late. Possessed by hate and despair, Elesis swung her sword in a crazed manner. The augmented blade cut through anything in her path: plants, tentacles, vines… it even reached the walls and ceiling, making deep cuts on the stone and making the place start to collapse. The Plant Overlords were quickly turned into salad, and their roots and vines dried up in seconds. The dome finally collapsed.


End file.
